


Como Surgiram as Estações

by nuwahours



Series: A maldição das nove vidas [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M, bang chan é um príncipe encantado, e o resto é segredo, essa é a primeira vida, hyunjin é um mago buscador, jeongin é um aprendiz de oráculo, jisung é um mago da floresta, minho é um mago dos mundos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuwahours/pseuds/nuwahours
Summary: Jisung é um mago da floresta, encarregado desde o nascimento de ser o protetor da natureza e de tudo o que há nela. É uma tarefa que ele cumpre com muito zelo e dedicação, vivendo uma vida feliz seguindo rituais e contando histórias para todos aqueles que apreciavam escutá-las. Ao lado de Hyunjin e Minho, seus amigos que também são magos, ele mantém a ordem da Grande Vida, que pulsa no mundo mágico e não mágico, mantendo o equilíbrio necessário para o bem universal.Isso até aparecer Bang Chan, um príncipe humano, que após sofrer um ataque, foge para a floresta e é resgatado por Jisung, que o leva para casa e o salva da morte.Diante de um evento tão incomum, o mago da floresta passa a experimentar sentimentos novos e inesperados, e sua rotina, antes tão regrada, é interrompida por um romance não planejado (mas muito bem-vindo), além de fazê-lo despertar um movimento da natureza que foi capaz de fazer nascer o que veio a ser chamado de “as estações do ano”.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: A maldição das nove vidas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Um relâmpago que corta o céu

**Author's Note:**

> e aí, tudo bem?  
> lá vem eu com mais uma chansung especial
> 
> amei todo o apoio que recebi para continuar Nove Vidas como uma série e agora eu conto como foi que Jisung e Chan se conheceram
> 
> espero que gostem tanto quanto eu!

Começou com um imperceptível tremor nas mãos. Han Jisung estava descascando batatas para cozinhar quando reparou que havia fios coloridos, finos como cabelo, serpenteando seus dedos, persuadindo-o a abandonar a tarefa doméstica. Depois, um arrepio na nuca que desceu por suas costas. Olhou lá fora por um instante e não viu nada além da escuridão da noite.

— Estranho — comentou para si mesmo ao ficar parado no meio da sua cozinha, a água borbulhando na panela. 

Por precaução, deslizou a ponta dos dedos sobre as pétalas dos oxalis plantados em um vaso de barro que estava no parapeito da janela. Não sentiu nada de anormal ao tocá-las, mas riu baixinho ao escutar alguns protestos. Hyunjin uma vez explicou que cada vez que Jisung fazia isso era como se uma mão invisível estivesse passando pelo rosto e provocando cócegas. O protesto, contudo, vinha sempre na voz de Minho, que apesar de adorar a preocupação do amigo, fingia que não só para manter certa pose.

Com seus amigos fora de perigo, Jisung voltou-se para a panela no fogo e salpicou os temperos secos para dar sabor à sua refeição. Também sussurrou uma canção para torná-la mais saborosa, mas depois de provar percebeu que sua apreensão influenciou a magia e as batatas ficaram com um gosto um pouco amargo.

Ficou inquieto durante todo o jantar, como se alguém o alfinetasse discretamente aqui e ali e por mais que já tivesse verificado tudo não sabia discernir a origem do incômodo. As únicas coisas que poderiam fazê-lo se sentir assim estavam em segurança então o que podia estar fora do lugar?

Espiou mais uma vez através da janela e tentou alcançar os arredores com sua mente. O vento, não causado por qualquer interferência sua, soprou forte entre as árvores da floresta, chacoalhando as folhas e arrastando o mato seco pela terra. Ele uivou ao trespassar o chalé de Jisung e o mago estreitou o olhar para tentar enxergar ao longe, sem muito sucesso em obter mais alguma informação. 

A ponte de pedra estava incólume enquanto deixava o regato descer preguiçoso entre a vegetação. Com um estalo de dedos, as lamparinas se acenderam e vários pontos de luz ficaram espalhados por todo lugar. Nada que fosse suspeito apareceu diante delas e Jisung já estava ficando impaciente.

— Me diga o que é! — esbravejou na direção da lareira.

O fogo saltitou de um lado para o outro, como se balançasse os ombros, demonstrando que ele sabia tanto quanto o mago. 

— Nem você sabe? — espantou-se.

E se nem o fogo sabia, Jisung ficou preocupado de verdade. Aprumou-se de imediato e buscou uma capa no armário. Pelo canto do olho, viu um relâmpago cortar o céu. 

Mundungus, seu gato korat, estava empoleirado no console e lambia as patas distraidamente, alheio à agitação do dono que apontava para ele.

— Proteja a casa enquanto eu não estiver — ordenou ao bichano que não parecia entender nada da língua humana. 

Jisung então partiu pela noite através da floresta, permitindo que sua intuição o guiasse até onde a premonição desconhecida o chamava. O vento empurrava-o em algumas direções, confuso e incessante, como se não pudesse controlar seu próprio nervosismo. Isso deixou o mago alerta porque era a primeira vez que tantas energias da natureza se combinavam para chamá-lo. 

Ao repousar a mão sobre o tronco de uma árvore, Jisung escutou vários murmúrios. Uma população de criaturas buscava por consolo e Jisung não podia conceber algo que faria tamanha comoção. Não era a primeira vez que via a floresta inquieta diante de um problema, no entanto, era a primeira vez que a via tão apavorada. Era como se de uma hora para a outra alguma besta tivesse saído da terra e ameaçasse a todos com sua fúria. Mas isso não era possível e mesmo que algum monstro tivesse escapado de outro mundo, Minho teria feito alguma coisa a respeito. E informado a todos, sem exceção. 

Ao chegar mais próximo do que parecia ser o seu destino, Jisung percebeu a movimentação de cavalos. Isso o fez parar no lugar. Escutou homens gritando e pelo pouco que entendeu, estavam à procura de alguém. Sombras e mais sombras assomaram e o mago precisou esperar para poder prosseguir. Não ia lidar com um batalhão desses nem no seu melhor dia.

Prevendo que aqueles homens não sumiriam com tanta rapidez quanto ele precisava, Jisung conjurou algumas criaturas que obedientemente saíram de seus esconderijos e fizeram o caminho para distrair quem quer que estivesse por ali. Elas atraíram os homens e os cavalos se distanciaram, permitindo que o mago pudesse prosseguir. O vento o empurrou e o mago fez a trilha até uma ribanceira. Desceu pela encosta com o apoio das árvores e logo passou a reconhecer o local.

Encontrou o motivo da aflição da natureza a poucos metros de distância: uma pessoa deitada no chão e gemendo de dor. Jisung se perdeu momentaneamente na balbúrdia que a floresta fazia, desesperada por ajuda, e precisou respirar fundo para pedir que todos aqueles esforços da natureza ficassem contidos. 

Não muito longe do corpo que se contorcia estava um cavalo que batia os cascos no chão e era açoitado pelos galhos dos arbustos desconfiados. Jisung fez o caminho até ele primeiro e estendeu a mão até colocá-la sobre o pescoço do animal, dizendo algumas palavras que o fizeram se acalmar.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — repetia ao acariciá-lo e o cavalo baforou em compreensão, agradecido pelo auxílio.

Assim que se certificou de que não havia mais nenhuma ameaça ao redor para interrompê-lo, o mago caminhou até o corpo em agonia. O que viu não tinha nada a ver com qualquer coisa que esperasse ver por ali: um simples humano. Por que a natureza ficaria tão comovida por causa de um humano? E por que faria com que viesse até ali para vê-lo?

O humano se contorcia sem parar e os gemidos se tornavam cada vez mais desesperados. Se não fosse pelo vento forte bloqueando, o som que ele causava teria ecoado pelo ar e denunciado seu paradeiro. Ele parecia prestes a morrer, mas Jisung não conseguia ver a fonte do problema. 

—  _ Luz _ — invocou uma esfera de luz branca e brilhante que flutuou sobre eles.

Jisung se assustou ao perceber a quantidade de sangue que vertia de um dos lados do corpo, empapando os tecidos que grudaram na pele. A roupa escura disfarçava o tamanho do ferimento, mas dava para notar que era profundo. Jisung, mantendo uma postura calma, vasculhou sua memória em busca de encantamentos de cura.

"É veneno", as folhas diziam ao farfalhar ao seu redor e Jisung encarou a árvore à sua frente. 

— Como assim veneno? — o mago assustou-se e voltou-se para o humano que tinha os olhos injetados e as veias do pescoço saltadas. — Veneno de que animal? Ou de que planta?

"Veneno de humano", as folhas rodopiaram em resposta.

Jisung colocou a mão a alguns centímetros da área lesionada e fechou os olhos, buscando por pistas. Ele não sabia nada que pudesse curar veneno de humanos. Ele sabia como extrair peçonha de qualquer animal e curar qualquer reação causada por plantas tóxicas, mas não conhecia algo que pudesse ser de algum benefício contra o que estava enfrentando.

Com sua sensibilidade, Jisung reparou que o sangue daquele humano estava todo infectado por uma mistura desconhecida. Notou também que todos os órgãos funcionavam plenamente e a todo vigor, tentando expulsar aquilo que fazia mal. Tremendo por causa do pavor, o mago teve a certeza de que o propósito do veneno era justamente esse: o de exaurir as energias do humano para enfim matá-lo quando não houvesse mais forças.

Era forte e  _ maligno _ e Jisung não sabia o que fazer. Mas a floresta tinha implorado por sua intervenção e não podia recuar. Talvez conseguisse salvar aquela vida se pudesse perguntar aos seus amigos se eles tinham alguma ideia do que curava veneno de humanos, mas suspeitava não ter muito tempo. Ele precisava se apressar.

— Você consegue me ouvir? — perguntou ao rapaz que suava incontrolavelmente, a pele quente como brasa.

Com os dentes rangendo, ele rugiu em resposta.

— Não posso fazer muita coisa com ele aqui — explicou para a floresta que estava impaciente com a falta de atitude de Jisung. — Vou levá-lo para minha casa.

Estalou os dedos e o cavalo seguiu seu movimento. Com esforço, Jisung carregou o humano até a cela enquanto pedia para a ferida se fechar e o sangue parar de escorrer. 

— Leve-o. Eu vou me certificar de que aqueles que estão o procurando não o encontrem — instruiu o animal que trotou obediente na direção indicada.

Jisung levantou os braços e recitou alguns encantamentos de limpeza e outros que faziam o ar cheirar diferente. Fez uma ilusão de labirinto voar entre os galhos e alcançar a mente de quem estivesse querendo localizá-los. Pediu para que as criaturas que invocou anteriormente ficassem de sentinela e o alertassem de qualquer perigo. Depois, viajou de volta pela floresta até estar em casa e com o ferido novamente pendurado em seus ombros.

O chalé inteiro se moveu para acomodar o visitante: uma mesa se livrou do que havia sobre ela e baixou seu tamanho. Um grande lençol surgiu do armário e a cobriu com precisão. Jisung depositou o corpo sobre a cama improvisada e as pernas de madeira voltaram a se erguer sob seu comando. Bacias com água em diferentes temperaturas se colocaram a postos e um grande livro de feitiços flutuou aberto no meio da sala, esperando as futuras ordens. 

— Vá chamar Hyunjin ou Minho, quem você encontrar primeiro — disse a Mundungus. 

O gato, que tinha subido na janela, pulou do parapeito e saiu pela porta que se abriu sozinha e igualmente se fechou quando ele se foi. 

Jisung observou o rapaz se remexer na mesa e tentou ao máximo refrear o próprio medo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia como, não sabia  _ o quê _ .

— Alguma ideia? — perguntou ao fogo na lareira que tinha dobrado de tamanho. — Não tenho nenhum conhecimento sobre cura desse gênero. Eu curo animais e plantas, mas nunca curei um  _ humano _ — reclamou e mais uma vez se perguntou o motivo da floresta ter insistido tanto para que ele encontrasse aquele jovem desconhecido. Não era nenhum mago perito em salvar esse tipo de vida; se ela fosse mais esperta, teria recorrido a Minho, que era mais velho e certamente tinha mais conhecimento. 

O fogo subiu e desceu e Jisung se livrou da capa que vestia. Arregaçou as mangas e removeu a camisa suja de sangue primeiro a fim de averiguar a situação. Ao ver a grande cicatriz que tinha ficado no lugar em que o rapaz tinha sido ferido, ficou indignado porque mesmo que não fosse nenhum especialista em salvar humanos, tinha certeza de que seu feitiço de cura teria restaurado a pele ao estado original. 

Não demorou muito e o que viu em seguida o fez ficar em choque: o corte se abriu delicadamente, como pregas de uma costura soltando. 

— Isso não pode ser possível — incomodou-se e estremeceu assustado. 

Não era comum seus feitiços serem desfeitos mesmo que fossem simples e apressados. Que tipo de veneno humano seria capaz de fazer isso? Mesmo que fosse alguma solução química, ela não teria reaberto uma ferida. E aí ocorreu a Jisung que talvez a floresta o tivesse chamado justamente porque aquela situação não se tratava de um típico envenenamento. 

—  _ Magia _ ? Ele foi envenenado com uma poção ou um encantamento? Uma maldição?

O fogo concordava com ele. Jisung viu o sangue jorrar vermelho e preto através de uma linha que ia desde o umbigo até a cintura. Uma toalha voou na direção dele e um balde se esgueirou por baixo da mesa.

— Preciso fazer com que ele pare de perder sangue — disse ao reparar nos lábios que perdiam a cor. 

_ Céus _ , como ele queria que Hyunjin estivesse ali para ajudá-lo.

Sem experiência alguma, Jisung se aproximou do corpo e depositou as mãos sobre o peito nu, sentindo um arrepio percorrer toda a extensão de suas costas ao tocar aquela pele quente e molhada. Fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar que podia imitar naquele humano o que fazia para salvar um animal doente. 

Ao ouvir o sangue fluindo incessante, pediu para que o veneno se deslocasse e se aglomerasse na carne debaixo de suas mãos.

Com muito esforço e muita paciência, Jisung tentou guiar o veneno pelo corpo até chegar ao corte para assim expulsá-lo fisicamente, mas ao se aproximar demais da ferida, aquele mal se enrijeceu e escapou do controle do mago, fluindo pela corrente sanguínea mais uma vez. 

Jisung soltou o ar de uma vez pela boca e tentou novamente a mesma manobra sem obter êxito. Aparentemente o veneno seguia alguma instrução de não sair sem que fosse concedida a permissão para tal. Com outro plano em mente, Jisung fechou os olhos e novamente conseguiu reunir o veneno em um só lugar, mas desta vez, não o conduziu para fora. Em vez disso, ordenou para que o veneno congelasse e não se espalhasse ao fechar a mão em punho. Murmurou um encantamento e com a outra mão aberta imitou o gesto de amarrar, prendendo aquele intruso dentro de uma caixa imaginária. 

Isso não faria com que o veneno parasse de agir, mas retardaria seu efeito tempo suficiente até que seus amigos chegassem a seu socorro. Também não fazia com que o humano não sentisse dor, o que era difícil de assistir. O rapaz ainda arfava incansável, a boca seca enquanto tentava implorar por uma ajuda que não vinha. Jisung tentou conjurar alguns feitiços de anestesia, mas nenhum deles funcionou para amenizar aquela aflição. 

— Não consigo tirar o veneno, mas eu consigo paralisá-lo por um tempo — Jisung tentou se explicar, embora o humano estivesse longe de compreendê-lo. — Não consigo impedir a dor, no entanto. Quem quer que tenha feito isso queria muito que você sofresse antes de morrer. 

E com essas palavras, Jisung realizou mais um encantamento que criou uma barreira de proteção que impedia que os órgãos vitais fossem severamente danificados.

Quando um animal muito jovem era mordido por uma cobra peçonhenta, Jisung fazia com que o próprio fluxo sanguíneo por si só se livrasse da substância perigosa, mas isto não parecia ser possível de realizar naquela situação. O veneno, ou que quer que fosse aquilo que corria no sangue do humano, tinha se alastrado como um vírus e fazia caminhos turvos. O mago tentaria de novo removê-lo manualmente com mais afinco como tinha feito nas suas primeiras tentativas já que percebia um certo padrão na magia infligida, mas teve medo de que ao fazê-lo muitas vezes prejudicaria ainda mais a integridade do corpo que já estava frágil. O mago por trás daquele mal com certeza tinha muito conhecimento sobre como impedir que a vida fosse salva.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Mundungus voltou com o amigo de Jisung em seu encalço. Hyunjin, curioso e igualmente aflito pelo chamado, olhou para o corpo humano estendido e choroso no meio da casa.

— O que é _ essa coisa _ ? — perguntou com um pouco de raiva.

— Um humano. A floresta me disse para salvá-lo — Jisung respondeu, ignorando completamente a aversão que seu amigo demonstrava.

Hyunjin encurtou a distância e torceu o nariz quando ouviu o enfermo gritar de dor.

— E o que há de errado com ele?

— Eu acho que o envenenaram. Mas não sei o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Esperava que você ou Minho pudessem ter uma solução.

Hyunjin, que não estava muito feliz por encontrar alguém claramente fora do mundo mágico, cruzou os braços. Não é que ele estivesse com raiva de Jisung; estava mais irritado com o fato de que teria de fornecer auxílio a uma criatura que não tinha nenhuma afinidade com eles. 

— Afinal, o que ele tem de especial para que a floresta tenha se prontificado?

— Eu não sei. Podemos procurar por essa resposta assim que ele recobrar a consciência? — suplicou. 

Hyunjin soltou o ar e cedeu seu orgulho. Aproximou-se ainda mais do rapaz e colocou uma mão sobre a testa dele.

— Tem mão de algum mago aqui — declarou de imediato, confirmando as suspeitas de Jisung. — É como se ele estivesse possuído? Talvez… — ponderou ao observar o corpo e parou assim que viu o corte. — O que houve ali? — indicou o flanco.

— Ele estava ferido quando eu o encontrei. Tentei fechar o corte, mas nenhum feitiço meu segurou os tecidos no lugar.

— Talvez seja isso — concluiu. — Ele foi golpeado com alguma arma amaldiçoada.

— Então o que temos de fazer?

— Vamos tentar tirar a maldição com encantamentos de expulsão. Não sei qual deles vai funcionar. Não reconheço essa magia de lugar nenhum. De onde será que ele veio? Como ele chegou aqui?

Jisung então contou ao seu amigo todos os detalhes do que tinha acontecido até aquele momento. 

— Vá chamar Minho — Hyunjin solicitou a Mundungus que tinha acabado de se enrolar no estofado. — Ele deve entender alguma coisa de armas amaldiçoadas.

Jisung concentrou sua energia em uma busca através do livro de feitiços por algo que os ajudaria. Enquanto isso, Hyunjin acolhia a cabeça do estranho e murmurava palavras-chave que fariam a magia ser revelada para ele. Um lápis conjurado escrevia sozinho as respostas numa folha em branco à medida que o mago buscador fazia seu trabalho. 

— A ideia de paralisar o veneno foi bastante esperta — Hyunjin comentou distraído. Ele olhava fixo para a parede à frente como se o interior do corpo humano estivesse sendo projetado nela como numa grande tela. — Foi a melhor coisa a ser feita. O veneno não está espalhando e as sombras estão encurraladas.

— Uma vez fiz isso com um animal doente. Paralisei o tumor até recuperar a carne da área em volta e conseguir remover o que estava podre sem comprometer mais nada. Fiz isso várias vezes depois com árvores e solos. Não acredito que tenha funcionado com o humano — dizia ao franzir as sobrancelhas, seus lábios se mexendo conforme lia parágrafos que explicavam a execução dos encantamentos e seus objetivos.

— Fechado. Linhas. Aberto. Forte — Hyunjin citou as chaves e o lápis escreveu. — Denso e poroso. Falha. Água? Não. Jisung, encontre magia com fogo. 

— Encontrei um. Tem certeza de que dará certo?

— Água vai fazer com que o sangue perca a estrutura fundamental. Precisaríamos reanimar o humano várias vezes por causa da fraqueza e não tenho certeza se o coração dele aguenta. Não estamos em condições de arriscar. Mesmo que o fogo seja uma alternativa perigosa, é nossa melhor opção. Podemos reparar o estrago, se houver algum, depois de tirar o veneno.

— Vamos tentar com o fogo então — Jisung concordou e se encaminhou até a lareira.

— Um relâmpago cortando o céu não me parece um sinal tão comum… — Hyunjin disse distraidamente ao se lembrar do que o amigo tinha contado. — Você acha que ele pode ser alguém importante? Do tipo _ importante mesmo _ ?

— Só vamos saber depois que isso tudo acabar.

Jisung pediu ao fogo que ficasse entre suas mãos. O elemento pulou da lenha para os seus dedos e circulou no ar ao ser levado na direção do ferido. O mago depositou o fogo sobre o corte e ele viu quando uma fumaça escura subiu.

— Eu vou protegê-lo — Hyunjin assegurou ao ver a hesitação de Jisung. 

Jisung então leu o livro de feitiços que tinha voado até o seu lado e guiou o fogo pelo corpo, tentando não perder a confiança quando o via se debater, os urros de dor raspando seus ouvidos.

A fumaça negra ia embora cada vez mais e viajava pelo ar até chegar dentro de uma garrafa de vidro que selava energias.

O desconhecido se contorcia ao ser queimado por dentro e Jisung sentiu pena. Ele particularmente detestava essa parte e, se não fosse por Hyunjin o segurando no lugar e servindo como apoio, talvez não tivesse a coragem necessária para prosseguir. 

Quando mais nenhum resquício de sombra foi encontrado, o sangue ficou limpo e o corte foi cicatrizado como se jamais tivesse existido. O humano parou de gemer e soltou um suspiro de alívio que deu fim à sua lamúria. A garrafa mágica foi tampada e Jisung devolveu o fogo ao seu lugar de origem.

Hyunjin desabou os ombros. E no mesmo instante, a porta foi aberta. O gato saltou para dentro e Minho se materializou na sala.

— O que houve? — perguntou estarrecido, procurando no rosto de seus amigos a explicação do evento atípico. 

— Atrasado — Hyunjin pontuou ao enxugar o próprio suor. — Acabamos de salvar um humano.

— Minho, poderia dar uma olhada nele, por favor? — pediu ao se aproximar do recém-chegado.

Minho, o mago dos mundos, arregalou os olhos diante daquela súplica de Jisung. Não era muito normal vê-lo daquela maneira, muito menos quando se tratava de algo que não se relacionava com plantas ou animais. E por causa disso, tornou-se sério e decidido a cumprir com o pedido, certo de que seu amigo não estava ali para brincadeiras.

Se livrou do casaco e arregaçou as mangas, mostrando uma fileira de desenhos na pele dos antebraços e que iam pelo corpo todo. Eram tatuagens de vários símbolos mágicos que tinham significados apenas para o tipo da sua magia. Ele, como alguém que guiava os espíritos entre os mundos, precisava manter-se com um arcabouço de amuletos para não se perder nem ficar preso entre as dimensões. 

Com um sussurro, correntes transparentes desceram pela mão de Minho e percorreram o corpo inconsciente.

— Acreditamos que uma arma amaldiçoada foi usada para atingi-lo. O que é bastante surpreendente, pois faz muito tempo desde que ouvi sobre alguém praticar magia bélica. Não estávamos de acordo que não teríamos mais magia assim? — Hyunjin perguntou.

— Talvez os magos do reino ainda pratiquem. Mesmo sendo proibido.

— Você acha que ele pode ser do reino? — Jisung espantou-se.

— Isso explicaria a intervenção da floresta. Mas também deixa tudo mais confuso… Afinal, por que a floresta ajudaria alguém do reino? — Hyunjin desconfiou.

— A floresta não deixaria ninguém do reino morrer — Jisung argumentou.

— Talvez seja mais apropriado perguntar: o que alguém do reino faz tão longe de casa? — Minho interpôs. — Mas talvez isso não venha ao caso. Se a floresta nos chamou, é nosso dever como magos intervir.

Hyunjin cruzou os braços ao se levantar. Não parecia nem um pouco feliz com aquela situação.

— O humano está a salvo de todo o mal — Minho disse após sua análise. — Vocês conseguiram expulsar o demônio que se infiltrou na carne. Se ele não morresse pelo corte, certamente procuraria se matar para se livrar da loucura — disse sombriamente ao recolher as correntes. 

— Quem faria algo assim? — Jisung sussurrou.

— Alguém que queria vê-lo morto — Hyunjin respondeu com acidez. — E vai sobrar para os magos bonzinhos caso esse humano seja algum traidor do rei.

— Se ele fosse traidor do rei, não seria julgado por uma espada. Seria decapitado na praça. Na frente de todos — Minho disse razoavelmente.

— E como podemos saber se ele não estava fugindo da sentença? O mago do rei deve tê-lo golpeado para que ele não chegasse muito longe em sua fuga. Estavam atrás dele na floresta. Jisung escutou a cavalaria. 

— Mas a floresta…

— A floresta não mede as consequências de suas exigências. Mesmo que o coração dele seja humilde e cheio de boas intenções, não poderia escapar da lei humana. E vocês sabem muito bem disso.

Minho suspirou e olhou para Jisung. Hyunjin ao ver a expressão de seus amigos, voltou-se para eles com mais firmeza.

— Não podemos deixá-lo aqui. Um segundo a mais e seremos julgados como cúmplices!

— E o que você sugere? — Minho perguntou enquanto Jisung apenas abaixava a cabeça, olhando para os pés como se houvesse algo de muito interessante neles.

— Não podemos escondê-lo do rei. Vamos deixá-lo na floresta. Nós já fizemos nossa parte.

— Não podemos simplesmente jogar o corpo dele na floresta. Ele não está nem consciente. Ele pode ser morto enquanto está desacordado.

— E vocês querem dar o benefício da dúvida para um total desconhecido que tem chances de ser um foragido?

— Mas e se ele não for? Se armaram contra ele? E se a floresta o ajudou por saber que ele não fez nada de errado?

— Hyunjin… — Jisung chamou.

O mago buscador trocou olhares com o mago da floresta e então ele viu o sentimento de Jisung. Tentou se esquivar dele, mas era difícil escapar de alguém que tinha tanta influência da natureza correndo na magia. Ele era como o ar que respirava, como o fogo que aquecia e como a chuva que molhava. E, naquele instante, ele mostrava todo o poder que tinha para convencer o amigo contrariado. 

— Vocês são dois babões! — Hyunjin exclamou. — Ainda bem que eu existo nessa equação ou teríamos nossas cabeças cortadas em menos de uma semana — disse ao se afastar. Depois de um curto período de silêncio, encurralado pelos amigos que prezavam pela vida do humano, Hyunjin exasperou e se deu por vencido. — Vamos esperá-lo acordar. E quando ele acordar, ele precisa estar fora daqui. Entendidos? 

Jisung abriu um sorriso aliviado e Minho apertou o ombro de Hyunjin num gesto de solidariedade. 

— Sabemos que você é totalmente contra a abrigar pessoas de fora por conta de tudo o que já aconteceu conosco… mas fico feliz que apesar de tudo você ainda está aberto a reconsiderar suas decisões.

— Eu não consigo fazer nada quando ele é desse jeito — murmurou ao olhar Jisung que agora limpava os ferimentos do corpo do humano e arrumava roupas limpas para vesti-lo. 

— Ji, se ainda precisar de ajuda, mande seu mensageiro — disse Minho ao abrir a porta e se desintegrar pelo ar.

— O mesmo vale para mim. Vou ficar vigiando por perto caso ele acorde e você não saiba o que fazer. Deixe as luzes lá fora acesas — indicou as lamparinas.

— Obrigado, Jinnie.

Após a despedida de seus amigos, o mago da floresta passou a preparar o quarto de hóspedes. Com o máximo de delicadeza que conseguiu reunir, colocou o humano sobre uma grande e confortável cama e acendeu mais lamparinas com bolhas de luzes flutuantes. Lá fora, a natureza tinha se aquietado, finalmente em paz após o dever cumprido.

Por um momento, Jisung também ficou quieto, observando, escutando a suave respiração de alguém que acaba de escapar da morte. Sem o tormento do corpo, o humano dormia como uma criança cansada após um dia agitado. E Jisung mal conseguiu resistir à vontade que o acometeu de empurrar a franja úmida pelo suor para o lado, expondo mais um pouco do rosto desconhecido.

Desta vez, sem a agonia e todo o estresse anterior, conseguia ver bem como era o rosto do rapaz. Ele era bem jovem e tinha cabelos num loiro escuro, cor de areia, com fios que caíam em suaves ondas para frente. O rosto era alongado e seus lábios, agora com um pouco mais de cor, estavam um pouco inchados.

_ Bonito _ , foi a primeira palavra em que Jisung pensou. O humano era como uma magnólia em botão, prestes a desabrochar numa manhã de  _ florescimento _ . Ele era como um nobre, mas também tinha uma doçura difícil de pôr em palavras. Ele era… como um  _ príncipe _ saído das histórias que Jisung contava para as criaturas da floresta. 

Muito curioso que era, levou o dedo ao lábio do humano para tocá-lo, mas quando este mexeu a boca, o mago retraiu, dando uma risadinha.

— Enfim conseguimos te salvar — sussurrou aliviado. — Espero que você possa acordar de manhã. Assim vou poder saber qual o seu nome e quem é você.

O mago se levantou e foi se lavar. Com alguns comandos, arrumou a casa e foi se deitar. Mundungus, que tinha ficado na sala, o seguiu e pulou na sua cama, deitando aos seus pés. 

— Quem você acha que ele pode ser? — perguntou ao seu mensageiro, mas o felino não emitiu nenhum som além do ronronar. 

Sem o vento soprando as árvores e com a floresta silenciosa, restava o som relaxante do crepitar da lareira e Jisung ficou ouvindo o fogo estalar enquanto deixava seus pensamentos vagarem sem rumo. Ele queria adormecer para poder descansar depois de todo aquele tumulto inesperado, mas não conseguia por mais que tentasse e seu corpo implorasse.

Depois de uma hora, soube que não conseguiria ficar ali em seu quarto sabendo que tinha alguém do outro lado e que podia acordar a qualquer momento. E se o humano despertasse desorientado e percebesse o ambiente estranho? E se saísse correndo no meio da noite? Era melhor prevenir que algo assim acontecesse.

Levantou-se e nas pontas dos pés foi até o quarto onde o humano estava. Ele continuava na mesma posição e dormia profundamente, indiferente a toda e qualquer apreensão de Jisung. O mago se aproximou novamente e tomou o lugar ao lado do rapaz, mantendo uma pequena distância entre eles. 

Sem demora, e exatamente como havia previsto, os olhos de Jisung começaram a pesar e o sono vinha ao seu encontro como se estivesse apenas esperando que ele tomasse aquela decisão para finalmente atingi-lo. Era estranho, não se lembrava de já ter se sentido assim antes em sua vida. 

Claro, ele já havia se preocupado antes com algum incidente da natureza e já tinha perdido algumas noites pensando em como resolver problemas, mas estes acontecimentos seguiam o curso natural da Grande Vida e não é como se ele pudesse controlar tudo. Aquela ocasião ali, no entanto, era como se dependesse inteiramente dele e de todos os seus esforços. 

E também tinha aquela sensação de que já tinha visto aquele rapaz em algum lugar, mas não se lembrava de onde nem de quando. Se ele fosse mesmo do reino, como seria possível? Eles eram de universos tão diferentes e Jisung não abandonava a floresta por motivo algum. Seria fruto de sua imaginação fértil? Mas como seria capaz de inventar essa sensação tão desconhecida?

O barulho de um arquejo interrompeu o fluxo de seus pensamentos e Jisung arregalou os olhos, procurando a razão. Observou o humano mexer e fechar os punhos enquanto estava parado. Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados e Jisung se ergueu na cama, preocupado. Será que o rapaz ainda estava machucado? Mas lembrava-se de ter checado o corpo em busca de ferimentos e tinha se certificado de curar cada um deles. Será que o veneno ainda estava presente dentro dele? Mas Minho tinha dito que não. Então, o que poderia ser?

Quando o rapaz mexeu o rosto e tornou a resmungar bem baixinho, Jisung voltou a deitar. Sabia o que estava acontecendo. Estendeu o braço e colocou a mão sobre a face do humano suavemente.

—  _ Devna _ — murmurou para afastar os pesadelos. — Durma bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu recomendo escutar os álbuns folklore e evermore  
> taylor swift me ajudou muito a criar a vibe dessa fanfic  
> também agradeço aos inúmeros vídeos de sound ambience do Skyrim, além de outros de floresta que achei no youtube  
> sério, esses sons ajudam de verdade na escrita uhdfushdjfsf
> 
> a inspiração dessa fanfic veio há muito tempo com um prompt que eu li em algum lugar do tumblr  
> dizia mais ou menos "como você explicaria o nascimento das estações do ano?"  
> e aqui está o resultado  
> isso aqui tinha começado bem antes de Nove Vidas e estou muito empolgada em revelar essa história
> 
> espero que já estejam amando ♥  
> é isso, desculpa o monólogo  
> nos vemos numa próxima atualização ~


	2. Um mago contador de histórias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, como vão vocês?   
> espero que bem
> 
> aproveitem o capítulo  
> e atenção a todos os easter eggs (é assim que fala? kkk) que fazem conexão com Nove Vidas ~~

Na manhã seguinte, Jisung acordou com Mundungus puxando seus cabelos com as patinhas. Afastou o gato com uma mão e reclamou da ousadia do felino, virando-se para se espreguiçar, mas assim que levou o braço para cima, seu corpo todo escorregou pela lateral da cama e ele caiu com um sonoro _tum_ no chão.

A queda serviu para espantar de vez seu sono e o mago correu se endireitar, lançando um olhar rápido na direção do humano que ainda dormia. Aliviado, Jisung se debruçou no colchão e levou uma das mãos até o braço dele, empurrando-o no intuito de arrancar alguma reação diferente.

Nada aconteceu.

Duas batidas na porta da frente interromperam-no e Jisung saiu do chão, correndo pela casa.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — disse quase sem fôlego, o cabelo espetado para todos os lados.

— Oras, o que mais eu estaria fazendo aqui? Vim para ver como o humano está. Ou você já esqueceu o combinado?

— Ele não acordou — Jisung disse ao permitir a entrada do mago buscador. — Ainda não podemos deixá-lo na floresta.

Hyunjin parou à porta do quarto, espiando a figura estirada na cama.

— Você conferiu se ele não acabou morrendo durante a noite?

— S-Sim — o mago corou.

Hyunjin observou a face vermelha de seu amigo e depois olhou para o lado da cama que teve o lençol puxado para baixo durante a queda. Não foi difícil entender o que Jisung tinha feito e o buscador fechou os braços em si.

— Era o único jeito de vigiá-lo — o mago tentou argumentar. — O que queria que eu fizesse?

— Um sino de cabeceira já daria um jeito — disse zangado. — Mas agora não importa. Você tem que cumprir com sua rotina por causa do Florescimento. Vou ficar de olho no humano até que você retorne.

Jisung mexeu os dedos e dava pra ver pela sua hesitação que ele não estava nenhum pouco confiante em deixar seu amigo ali sem sua supervisão. Seu maior medo era de que o buscador sumisse com o humano enquanto estivesse fora. 

— O que foi? — Hyunjin perguntou impaciente. — Eu não vou fazer nada, Ji. Eu prometo. Mesmo que ele acorde, vou esperar a sua volta.

Jisung não se moveu. Hyunjin rolou os olhos e estendeu a mão.

— Bom saber que anos de amizade não valem nada pra você. Vou contar essa a Minho.

Jisung apertou a mão do buscador e uma faísca saltou entre os dedos das mãos dos dois, selando o acordo entre eles. 

— Não é que eu não confie em você, Jinnie… eu só... não… confio em você _agora_ — riu com uma pontinha de vergonha, indo se aprontar depressa.

↭

O dia passou muito devagar para o gosto de Jisung que terminava de plantar as últimas mudas de crisântemos na encosta do morro. Desde que ele saiu de casa pela manhã, ele fez todo o caminho pela Floresta, se certificando de que tudo estava em ordem e pronto para o Florescimento. Cortou ervas daninhas, limpou a folhagem seca, soprou o pólen para a fertilização. Também guiou os insetos através das passagens que os levariam para onde deviam fazer nova morada. Preparou os brotos que estariam desabrochando delicadamente dali uma semana. E regou todas as novas plantações que vinha cultivando nos últimos dias. 

Quando terminou todos os afazeres, ainda era de dia e Jisung percebeu que nem com tanta coisa para fazer ele conseguiu distrair sua mente. Estava claro que queria voltar para casa o quanto antes e sua ansiedade acabou fazendo com que ele terminasse todas as suas tarefas com mais rapidez que o habitual. Ficou sentindo um pouco de arrependimento por ter sido tão apressado e dado pouca atenção à natureza, mas ele não pôde evitar. Se ao menos Hyunjin tivesse dado alguma notícia, ficaria menos com a cabeça em outro lugar. 

Bebeu do néctar que tinha preparado antes de sair de casa e correu ao lado do rio, saltando entre as pedras. Sem se dar conta, sorriu ao lembrar-se do humano dormindo. Não sabia como nem por qual razão, mas a imagem fazia seu coração palpitar. As ninfas que o acompanhavam somente pioravam sua alegria ao suspirarem ao seu redor.

Ao chegar ao seu chalé, deu de cara com Minho.

— O que faz aqui?

— Vim saber como as coisas estão. Hyunjin disse que o humano ainda não acordou.

O sorriso no rosto de Jisung desapareceu. Ele entrou em casa depressa e avistou o buscador sentado à mesa jogando cartas com Mundungus. Tirou a bolsa dos ombros e disparou até o quarto, vendo o mesmo cenário daquela manhã.

— Ele já devia ter acordado, não? — Jisung perguntou aos amigos, mal conseguindo esconder a aflição de sua voz.

— Em circunstâncias normais, sim. Mas ele é um humano e foi golpeado com uma arma amaldiçoada. Não sabemos a extensão das consequências. 

— E se ele não acordar?

— Jisung, se acalme, por favor — Minho pediu. — Você está chorando.

Jisung passou a mão no rosto quente, sentindo-o molhado devido às lágrimas que nem tinha percebido brotarem de seus olhos.

— Será que fizemos algo de errado? — disse com a voz trêmula.

— Vamos verificar se o humano está preso em algum outro encantamento mais profundo e então vamos ajudá-lo. Não se preocupe — Minho tranquilizou-o. 

Jisung baixou a cabeça e deixou o mago dos mundos passar, permanecendo longe para observá-lo agir. Hyunjin veio logo em seguida, parando na porta. Minho expôs o braço esquerdo e entoou algumas palavras, chamando alguns dos bons espíritos para ajudá-lo naquela missão. Símbolos brilhantes voaram até a testa do humano e uma poeira flutuou pelo corpo dele, criando um manto. 

Nada foi dito até que Minho recolheu sua magia e Jisung só se aproximou assim que o mago se levantou.

— Ele só está dormindo. Não há nenhuma influência mágica nele. 

— Talvez ele esteja fraco demais para voltar à consciência — Hyunjin palpitou.

— Você tentou acordá-lo alguma vez, Ji?

— Não. Achei que ele precisava descansar. 

— Talvez seja uma boa ideia reanimá-lo. Dar alguma força a ele. Você tem algum elixir pronto com você?

Jisung ponderou e correu até a despensa, procurando por algo que fosse útil. A maioria das suas poções eram destinadas a animais e plantas, mas tinham aquelas que ele preparava para os casos em que seus amigos adoeciam ou para ocasiões em que ele próprio ficasse debilitado. 

Despejou um pouco de um líquido amarelo num copo e o misturou com água, sussurrando algumas palavras que fizeram a poção ficar prateada. Ele voltou com o copo em mãos e Minho e Hyunjin o ajudaram a segurar o rapaz numa posição sentada. 

— Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia — disse Hyunjin antes que Jisung segurasse o rosto do humano. — Quero dizer, ele está inconsciente. E se ele acabar engasgando?

O mago buscador então ensinou a Jisung uma magia que faria com que a pele absorvesse o líquido. Eles colocaram uma toalha molhada sobre a garganta do rapaz e sussurraram alguns comandos. Assim que todo o líquido se foi, os três recuaram e esperaram por alguma reação imediata que acabou não vindo.

— Provavelmente o efeito demora — Minho disse otimista. — Se ele não acordar até amanhã, tentaremos alguma coisa mais drástica. Se ele despertar, Jisung, tente fazê-lo beber mais de sua poção, está bem?

Jisung então passou mais uma noite ao lado do humano, vigiando-o bem de pertinho, temeroso que fosse perder qualquer movimento dele. 

— Eu vou te contar uma história — disse ao bocejar. — Assim consigo ficar acordado por mais tempo.

O mago, especialista em histórias, contou sobre um reino muito distante onde vivia um rei solitário. Contou que ele ficou sozinho depois que sua esposa e filho faleceram durante a guerra contra os gigantes. Eles tinham batalhado lado a lado com o rei, mas foram atingidos por uma torre que caiu no combate, derrubada por um gigante bem atrapalhado. 

O rei, desconsolado pela perda, se transformou numa criatura feroz com asas que se escondeu nas ruínas do castelo e jamais saiu de lá. Até que num dia, um jovem camponês apareceu e o fez companhia. Tirou-o da solidão e o tratou como um amigo, como há muito ninguém tinha feito. O rei Dragão voltou ao seu formato humano e, junto do rapazinho, ele fez crescer de novo um reino capaz de proteger os desabrigados.

— As ninfas da água preferem quando eu conto sobre jovens apaixonados — Jisung disse depois de encerrar a história principal e algumas aventuras secundárias do Rei Dragão e seu Amigo. — Mas talvez você não goste de romances. Eu gosto de contar sobre o Rei Dragão porque todo mundo acaba gostando no final. Quem não gostaria de ter um amigo dragão? — riu sozinho, as pernas cruzadas em lótus enquanto olhava lá fora para a floresta. — Eu nunca vi um de verdade, sabia? Mesmo sendo um mago. Minho disse que já viu um em outro mundo, mas ele disse que não pode me levar até lá. Eu precisaria morrer primeiro — confidenciou num sussurro, embora não precisasse. — Minho já foi morto umas sete vezes. Deve ser duro morrer tanto assim. Ser um mago dos mundos não deve ser muito fácil.

Um estranho resmungo fez com que Jisung se calasse e ele teve um sobressalto ao ver um par de olhos abertos. 

— Ah! — Jisung exclamou sem saber muito bem o porquê, levantando-se como se tivesse acabado de sentar em brasas. 

O humano, agora acordado, olhou de um lado para o outro e tossiu. 

— Espere só um pouco! — o mago pediu e correu até a cozinha para buscar um copo com a poção. 

Ao retornar, viu que o rapaz já estava tentando se erguer na cama. 

— Aqui, beba isso.

O humano tentou afastar o líquido, desconfiado. 

— Não vai te fazer mal — Jisung tentou argumentar um pouco chateado por aquela reação. — Eu juro pela Floresta. Eu sou Han Jisung, o mago dela. Eu e meus amigos salvamos você. 

Diante disso, o humano ficou mais alerta e levou uma das mãos ao lado do corpo, procurando pelo local onde tinha sido golpeado. 

— Por favor, você está muito fraco. Preciso que beba isso! — Jisung, todo atrapalhado, tentou empurrar o copo na direção do desconhecido. — Você vai se sentir melhor. Eu prometo.

O humano tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a garganta estava seca demais para que ele conseguisse formar palavras. Aceitou o copo com sutil desagrado e engoliu um pouco daquela água brilhante. Logo as suas feições ganharam mais cor e os olhos se tornaram mais vívidos. Foi como ver sua vida restaurada da cabeça aos pés.

Jisung puxou alguns travesseiros e colocou nas costas do rapaz, tentando deixá-lo o mais confortável possível. Assim que o humano reparou que aquela água não fazia mal, bebeu mais dela, deixando o mago da floresta profundamente satisfeito. 

— Onde eu estou? — o humano finalmente perguntou e a voz dele deixou Jisung completamente encantado.

— Na m-minha casa… — balbuciou e sentiu as bochechas ruborizarem sem qualquer controle.

— Você disse que me encontrou na floresta?

— Isso. A floresta… — apontou e de repente se sentiu um pouco bobo por gesticular. De onde vinha tanto constrangimento, ele não sabia dizer. — A floresta me chamou para que eu te salvasse. E você estava ferido, então eu te trouxe para cá. 

— _A floresta_ te chamou? — disse num tom surpreso. — Você disse que é um _mago_?

— Sim. Isso. Um mago da floresta. Meus amigos são outros tipos de mago. 

— Magia… — ele murmurou. — Só conheci um mago além de você. 

— E qual é o nome dele?

— Hã… eu não me lembro... — disse.

— Você se recorda de como foi parar na floresta?

— Não muito bem.

— Tudo bem, não faça nenhum esforço — Jisung suplicou. — Você está com fome? Você gostaria de mais água? Você ficou desacordado por muito tempo.

— Por quanto?

— Um dia. Estive esperando que você acordasse para descobrir seu nome e de onde você vem, mas… você não precisa me contar se não quiser — apressou-se em dizer, a vergonha voltando a colorir suas faces. 

— Ah, meu nome é Chan. Bang Chan. E eu sou o príncipe de Esnovía. 

↭

_Um príncipe_. Igual ao das histórias que contava. Jisung mal podia acreditar que tinha salvo a vida de um daqueles personagens que só existiam em sua cabeça. Mas é claro que o humano só podia ser da nobreza quando ostentava aquela beleza física. Nenhum camponês seria capaz de ter porte atlético como de um guerreiro nem pele tão macia como um pêssego se não viesse do reino.

— O reino de Esnovía fica tão distante daqui… — Jisung ponderou baixinho enquanto preparava uma refeição sozinho na cozinha. Mundungus tinha se empoleirado no armário para escutá-lo. — Como será que ele veio parar na floresta? 

— Onde posso tomar um banho?

Jisung se virou, mas imediatamente voltou para o que fazia, ficando vermelho feito um tomate por causa do constrangimento. O humano, Chan, tinha se despido da camisa e se aproximava dele. 

— Para lá — apontou fervorosamente sem desgrudar os olhos das ervas que cortava na tábua de madeira. — Na primeira porta. 

— Obrigado — Chan disse e Jisung soltou uma respiração ao ouvi-lo se distanciar. 

— Ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar — o mago cantarolou e arquejou de dor quando a faca atravessou sua pele, o sangue vertendo do corte como se fosse molho. — Maldição — praguejou ao lavar o machucado.

Quando o jantar ficou pronto, já era quase de madrugada e Chan apareceu do banho totalmente revigorado. Vestia roupas limpas que Jisung fez para ele e sentou-se à mesa para desfrutar da refeição. 

— Você não vai se sentar? — ele perguntou ao perceber que Jisung não se movia para juntar-se a ele. 

— Ah, eu ia… fazer isso agora mesmo — disse e ocupou a cadeira à frente do príncipe, observando-o se servir. 

— Você não vai comer nada? 

— N-Não. Eu estou sem fome. Mas pode comer, fique à vontade. 

Chan sorriu e agradeceu pela hospitalidade, uma covinha nascendo delicadamente no seu rosto. Jisung teve que conter seu suspiro para não denunciar o quanto aquele pequeno detalhe fazia-o se sentir todo aquecido por dentro. Sem contar quando Chan fazia ruídos de aprovação, elogiando a comida como se ela fosse o melhor banquete preparado no mundo. 

Depois que Chan terminou de comer, Jisung não o permitiu tirar o prato da mesa. Pediu para que ele ficasse confortável no sofá e conjurou um feitiço que fez tudo se limpar e ficar no lugar de origem.

— Que incrível! — Chan acompanhou tudo com fascinação. — Você é mesmo um mago de verdade. Não que eu não tenha acreditado... é só… é incrível ver tudo isso. 

— Isso não é nada — comentou tentando esconder seu orgulho. — Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? Você está sentindo alguma dor ou desconforto?

— Não, estou ótimo. Nunca estive tão bem — Chan disse com uma expressão iluminada, observando Jisung com puro encantamento. — Você não colocou nada naquela água, não é?

— Hã? Só um pouco de elixir, mas foi para recuperar suas forças...

— Eu estou só brincando. Não precisa me responder tão sério. 

— Ah…

Jisung baixou os olhos para o tapete. 

— Eu estou em dívida com você. Como posso te agradecer? — o príncipe disse.

— Não! Você não tem dívida nenhuma comigo — Jisung agitou as mãos. — Você estando vivo já é um imenso alívio para mim.

— E onde estão seus amigos? Preciso agradecê-los também por terem me ajudado.

Jisung virou-se na direção de Mundungus, o mensageiro, para solicitar que o bichano chamasse seus amigos, mas ao se dar conta de algo, parou. 

— O que foi? 

— Está tarde, não está? — Jisung disse sem olhar para o príncipe, a mentira quase passando despercebida. — Eu acho melhor esperarmos até de manhã. 

— É verdade. Você também não deveria estar dormindo?

— Sim, mas fiquei acordado olhando você.

Chan ficou quieto e Jisung ficou preocupado que tivesse dito alguma coisa errada. Ao levantar os olhos e encontrar o príncipe o observando, logo se deu conta do peso que tinham as suas palavras.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! — disse afobado. — Eu só quis dizer que… você não estava acordando… e eu precisava saber quando você ia acordar… então eu estava te olhando… e contando histórias. Mas é isso. Só isso — acrescentou, a voz minguando.

Chan riu de uma forma tão bonita que partia o coração de Jisung que não conseguia mais olhar para o príncipe sem ter vontade de sair correndo pela floresta. Ou, pior, correr na direção dele.

— Você estava me contando uma história — Chan confirmou, se lembrando. — Sobre um Rei Dragão? E depois você começou a falar tão rápido. Achei que tudo tivesse sido um sonho. 

— Um sonho! — Jisung estalou os dedos num reflexo e recolheu-se, tímido, ao receber o olhar curioso do príncipe. — É que você devia estar tendo pesadelos, não estava? 

— Ah, sim — coçou a nuca. — Eu não me lembro a última vez que dormi tanto assim. Não costumo ficar horas dormindo porque sempre tenho pesadelos. Por isso passo a maioria das noites em claro. 

— Como consegue descansar assim?

— Eu acabei dando um jeito com o passar dos anos. Mas, por incrível que pareça, eu não me lembro de ter ficado agitado desta vez. Não me lembro como os sonhos eram, mas foi como estar em paz pela primeira vez em meus pensamentos.

— Eu… joguei um pequeno encantamento em você… — admitiu sem graça. — Para te dar bons sonhos.

Chan abriu um novo sorriso e Jisung corou mais uma vez. 

— Então, Jisung, me conte mais das suas histórias. 

↭

Jisung não demorou para se sentir à vontade ao lado de Chan. Depois de se acomodarem sentados na cama do quarto de hóspedes, estufou o peito e começou a descrever os cenários de sua mente, usando um pouco de magia para criar efeitos especiais enquanto narrava batalhas, viagens incríveis e experiências de outros mundos. Todas essas histórias ele já tinha contado às criaturas da floresta que adoravam ouvi-las e pediam sempre por mais. Jisung era um mago perfeito para a floresta justamente por ter essa imensa criatividade. 

Era a primeira vez, contudo, que contava tudo isso a um simples humano, que não sabia nada de magia além daquela que provavelmente tinha presenciado por motivos não fantásticos. Além de ter sido golpeado cruelmente por ela, o que era trágico. Jisung não gostava da ideia de que o príncipe poderia associar a magia a um uso tão ruim dela. 

As horas foram passando conforme Jisung se estendia na própria fala, criando mais detalhes e mais personagens à medida que via Chan se inclinar mais, faminto por mais de suas histórias. O mago não podia se conter, pois era a primeira vez que tinha reações tão bonitas e incandescentes de sua plateia e a risada do príncipe era um som que não conseguia parar de querer ouvir. Ele queria mais daquelas expressões, queria mais daquele fascínio que faiscava dele a cada simples encantamento que usava. 

Todo o seu empenho, entretanto, não podia fazer com que o tempo passasse devagar, por mais que sua vontade fosse tão grande quanto o próprio universo. Tinha hesitado mais cedo ao ordenar a Mundungus que chamasse os outros magos porque sabia que assim que Minho e Hyunjin estivessem ali, eles levariam o humano embora. E já sabia em seu coração de que não queria que isso acontecesse.

— O que foi? — Chan perguntou depois de um momento ao perceber que Jisung tinha parado de falar. 

— Nada, é só que… já está amanhecendo — o mago disse tristemente ao olhar a aurora pela janela. 

— Jura? Eu mal vi o tempo passar. Você é um excelente contador de histórias — elogiou. 

— Obrigado — disse Jisung ao corar. — Você deve estar cansado. Eu vou para o meu quarto — levantou-se. — Daqui a algumas horas meus amigos virão. E… você vai poder falar com eles. 

Jisung não teve coragem de dizer ao humano que ele teria que ir embora assim que os outros magos chegassem. Deixaria isso a cargo de Minho e Hyunjin que com certeza não teriam nenhuma dificuldade para dispensá-lo.

— Obrigado, Jisung. Eu adorei as suas histórias. E obrigado mais uma vez por me ajudar. Por me salvar. Não sei mesmo como te agradecer.

Jisung aceitou aquelas palavras com um pequeno sorriso e saiu do quarto, a tristeza o invadindo logo que ficou recluso sem ninguém para vê-lo sofrer com a iminente perda de alguém que acabou de conhecer e se apegar. Seus amigos o repreenderiam por ter um coração tão mole, mas o que podia fazer se ele tinha mesmo um?

Depois de algumas tentativas, o mago da floresta não conseguiu dormir e por fim desistiu, levantando meia hora depois para receber o calor dos primeiros raios solares do dia. Escutou o correr da água enquanto murmurava uma canção, minúsculas azaleias crescendo no jardim enquanto ouviam-no. As lamparinas foram apagando uma a uma e os passarinhos foram buscar as frutas que tinham caído no chão após a ventania. 

Na beira da floresta, Jisung avistou Hyunjin e Minho conversando enquanto vinham na sua direção. Jisung não conseguiu inventar nenhuma desculpa para tentar fazer o humano ficar e por isso ficou triste durante todo o caminho que começaram a fazer rumo ao outro lado da floresta. Ficou calado, o que acabou atraindo uma atenção especial do príncipe que não tinha parado de falar desde que todos os magos tinham se reunido.

— Você está bem? — ele quis saber e Jisung sentiu uma pontada no peito. Ver aquela preocupação estampada nele o fazia ter mais vontade de chorar.

— Estou — disse, a voz trêmula.

— Você disse que não se lembra de quem o atacou? — Minho interpôs, desviando a atenção de Chan e salvando Jisung de ter que se explicar. — Não consegue se lembrar de nada daquela noite? Ou mesmo antes?

— Está tudo bastante confuso para mim. Eu me lembro de ter descido à biblioteca do castelo, mas não sei o que fui fazer lá. Lembro de ter ficado escuro e então acordar sangrando na floresta.

— Você acha que pode ser obra do mago que o atingiu? — Hyunjin perguntou ao amigo.

Diante do olhar curioso do príncipe, o mago dos mundos explicou.

— Desconfiamos de que quem o golpeou tenha usado uma arma amaldiçoada. O ferimento não era comum quando o tratamos e detectamos um fio de magia maligna. Nós não conhecemos muitos magos além da floresta e, pelo que sei, a magia foi banida do seu reino e delegada a especialistas, como os Curandeiros e os Protetores. Seu pai possui inimigos, Chan? Alguém que possa ter planejado algo ruim contra sua família?

Chan ponderou silenciosamente enquanto olhava para frente, tentando imaginar quem teria a audácia de atacar sua vida, quando uma figura tremulou pela paisagem e o fez recuar um passo, a mão indo por reflexo na direção da cintura e encontrando o nada. 

— Está tudo bem, é seguro — Minho fez um gesto com a mão.

Como se o ar estivesse sendo cortado ao meio, uma fissura se abriu e dela saiu o corpo de um jovem. Ele vestia roupas brancas, tinha cabelo cinza como um dia nublado e seus olhos eram puxados nos cantos. O que era mais impressionante nele, contudo, eram as íris em torno das pupilas. Elas pareciam em movimento, como água numa corrente. Era possível se perder olhando para aquele olhar tão cativante e incomum. 

— Este é Jeongin — Minho o apresentou. — O nosso aprendiz de Oráculo. 

— Olá, Chan de Esnovía — ele o cumprimentou e o príncipe arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso que o outro já soubesse seu nome. — Eu sei quem você é e é por isso mesmo que vim até aqui interrompê-los. Não acho que seja uma boa ideia que você volte ao reino neste momento — anunciou. 

— Você viu alguma coisa? — Hyunjin perguntou.

— Vi. O príncipe está sendo perseguido. Acusaram-no de alguma coisa da qual ele não é culpado — disse a Hyunjin e depois voltou a Chan. — Todos estão à sua procura para levá-lo a julgamento, mas devido às circunstâncias que o prejudicam, eu não recomendo que você volte. Eles não vão acreditar em você. Por mais que você seja inocente, há pessoas muito ruins querendo a sua ruína.

— Mas o que eu devo fazer? Eu não me recordo de muita coisa e eu não tenho lugar para ficar.

Diante disso, Jisung ergueu o queixo e olhou para os amigos, percebendo por último que Jeongin também o examinava, como se já soubesse o que estava prestes a acontecer. 

— Você pode ficar em minha casa, se quiser — o mago da floresta disse numa voz tímida.

— É uma boa ideia — Jeongin concordou antes que os demais pudessem se pronunciar. — A Floresta é o lugar mais seguro para você agora, príncipe Chan, pois ninguém do reino pode cruzar a linha que nos separa. Mesmo que eles cheguem até a borda da floresta, eles serão confundidos por nossa proteção. Até que você recupere sua memória, seria bom que você ficasse isolado.

— Por quanto tempo? — Hyunjin quis saber. 

— Eu ainda não sei — o oráculo respondeu tristemente, o olhar desfocado. — Tem muita coisa acontecendo e várias pessoas estão em discordância. Talvez o príncipe possa me dar uma luz assim que conseguir se lembrar de alguma coisa. Até lá, estarei enxergando muitas sombras e pressentindo o perigo.

— Não há muito o que fazer — Minho afirmou ao observar os amigos. — Se é o que Jeongin diz, vamos confiar em sua visão. E se a Floresta nos levou até Chan, vamos continuar no nosso propósito de protegê-lo. Vamos aguardar por mais notícias suas — acrescentou na direção de Jeongin. — Se precisar de nossa ajuda, sabe onde nos encontrar.

O mago dos mundos então se desmaterializou e Hyunjin se despediu, sumindo junto com o vento. Jeongin foi o último a desaparecer, cortando o nada mais uma vez com o poder de suas mãos e atravessando para o outro lado como se estivesse apenas afastando uma cortina mágica. Chan assistiu a tudo com deslumbramento, muito mal acostumado a ver pessoas se desfazendo bem diante dos seus olhos. Era como presenciar uma apresentação de um _ilusionista_ , mas com efeitos especiais extraordinários. 

Jisung pigarreou para atrair a atenção do príncipe de volta e eles sorriram um para o outro.

— Sinto muito que você tenha que passar por isso — o mago da floresta disse.

— Tudo bem — deu de ombros. — Não me incomodo de ficar. Você é que vai sofrer, já que vai ter de me aguentar mais um pouco.

— Não vai ser difícil — Jisung sorriu.

↭

Eles estavam de volta ao chalé e Jisung tinha preparado um chá para ambos. Eles ficaram confortáveis em frente à lareira, observando o fogo desenhar formas no ar enquanto conversavam e se conheciam melhor.

Chan, que certamente era o mais ávido entre eles, não sabia esconder sua curiosidade e encantamento. Ele era um príncipe humano, no final das contas. Alguém que tinha se emaranhado num mundo mágico que era muito diferente do que tinha conhecido ao nascer. Não era à toa que queria saber mais sobre como tudo funcionava, como tudo existia naquele ambiente em que as leis não se aplicavam de uma forma esperada. 

A magia tinha sido banida do reino há muitos anos devido a desentendimentos entre aqueles que a possuíam e os que não a possuíam. Nem todos estavam aptos a dominá-la e o rei da época, por se sentir inferior àqueles que podiam usá-la, decidiu criar uma lei para expurgá-la e impor um controle sobre seus detentores. 

O motim foi generalizado. Várias criaturas foram condenadas por apenas serem mágicas e, por causa de confrontos injustos (alimentados por ódio infundado, inveja e ciúme), uma rivalidade cresceu entre os mundos que antes conviviam em harmonia. 

Para restaurar a paz, os magos anciões decidiram criar uma divisória, separando os humanos dos seres mágicos, deixando estes últimos com seus semelhantes na Floresta. Desde então, as fronteiras nunca foram ultrapassadas e os habitantes de cada lado não mais interagiram. A história desse evento foi registrada para as próximas gerações a fim de que todos soubessem o que havia causado a ruptura entre aqueles que antes se beneficiaram do convívio e para que todos respeitassem a ordem instaurada.

Jisung nunca gostou muito de contar essa história em particular. Como mago da floresta, ele era obrigado a repassá-la a todos de seu domínio a fim de prevenir problemas. Era sua função manter as criaturas seguras e a salvo e ele não conseguiria fazer isso se elas por acaso cruzassem a linha invisível que demarcava o fim do território mágico. 

E para justificar que elas não fossem parar num lugar em que ele perdia suas forças, ele inventava sobre monstros, sobre doenças, sobre ser proibido por deuses. O medo era sempre um bom meio de segurar as criaturas dentro da Floresta, mas também era a forma mais incompetente de fazê-las entender qual a importância da permanência delas no lugar em que elas ficavam longe do perigo. Justamente porque podia provocar nelas emoções que podiam incitar novos conflitos, como foi o caso do início dessa confusão que dividiu mundos. 

A forma que encontrou para remediar essa apreensão em torno do mundo humano eram as histórias que contava sobre romances entre príncipes e princesas, sobre camponeses e suas famílias. Jisung tinha uma forma diferente de pensar dos seus amigos que foram ensinados a repudiar a raça humana. Ele não acreditava no mal inerente e não confiava muito no que diziam sobre a maldade de pessoas que só estavam assustadas diante do desconhecido. Ele já tinha presenciado a agressividade animal o suficiente para entender que seres vivos apenas atacavam aquilo que viam como ameaça à sobrevivência.

Ele não queria espalhar um conto que perpetuaria o ódio entre espécies, pois sabia que essa não era a solução. Ele queria que as criaturas mágicas ficassem cientes de que nem todos os humanos eram ruins. E que a barreira que separava o mundo mágico do mundo não mágico servia apenas para a proteção de todos, e que um dia ele esperava que ela não precisasse existir mais. 

Provavelmente não faziam o mesmo do outro lado da fronteira, já que o príncipe de Esnovía não parecia ter muito conhecimento a respeito da Floresta. As informações que ele possuía se limitavam a distorcidas e fabulosas, histórias que contaram a ele sem qualquer compromisso com a verdade. O único contato real que ele teve com a magia era aquela exercida por sacerdotes, que praticavam apenas cura e proteção (o que era de se imaginar, pois no reino eram as únicas práticas permitidas). Fora essas duas, Chan não entendia nada sobre o que mais ela podia fazer e era visível o quanto ele se surpreendia com coisas muito simples do dia a dia de Jisung.

Ao menos não contavam nem um absurdo que criasse uma imagem muito negativa, pensou Jisung com alívio. Provavelmente não queriam provocar a curiosidade nas pessoas a fim de evitar que elas fossem atrás de entender mais sobre o mundo mágico.

— O que é o _Florescimento_? — Chan quis saber. — Escutei Hyunjin falar sobre isso no caminho, mas não quis ser muito enxerido e perguntar.

— É um ritual que eu faço para que as flores se abram e para que os animais formem pares. É um momento de reprodução da natureza, quando ela fica em sua forma mais bonita e viçosa além de muito fértil. Venho a preparando para isso há bastante tempo.

— Então quer dizer que quando eu vejo as rosas desabrochando é por sua causa?

— Pode se dizer que sim — sorriu timidamente e bebericou do chá. 

Jisung ainda não tinha se acostumado com a expressão encantada do príncipe e muito menos com o jeito com que ele falava sobre as coisas. Ele era alguém fascinado com o mundo e com tudo o que ele tinha para oferecer. Ele era um curioso nato, sempre pronto para entender sobre algo novo. Ele tinha esse brilho bonito nos olhos e demonstrava muito respeito pelas coisas mesmo que não as assimilasse de imediato. Conhecer a Floresta deve ter sido um choque de realidade para ele, pois era fora de muita coisa que já tinha visto e lido sobre. Não era à toa que demonstrasse tanto interesse.

— Você deve ser muito importante se faz todas essas coisas. É muito difícil?

— Trabalhoso, sim. Difícil, não — corrigiu-o. — É o que eu faço. É a minha força. A minha vida. A natureza é o meu lar. E eu cuido dele. Só isso.

— Há quanto tempo você faz isso?

— Ah… — deu de ombros, sem saber como responder. — Eu não sei exatamente. Já faz tanto tempo. A Natureza elege magos de temporada em temporada para exercer essa função, mas eu ainda sou jovem e provavelmente vai demorar para que eu seja substituído.

— E o que acontece quando você for substituído? Você se _aposenta_?

— _Aposenta_? — experimentou dizer a palavra desconhecida. — Não sei o que é isso. Mas eu voltaria à Natureza, é claro. Para onde mais eu iria?

Chan não ficou muito convencido pela resposta a julgar pela sua expressão confusa, mas Jisung não soube interpretá-la muito bem, confundindo-a com uma mera contemplação. Eles ficaram quietos durante um tempo até que Mundungus veio se esfregar nas pernas do príncipe, exigindo carinho. Chan pegou o bichano no colo e passou as mãos sobre a pelagem cinza-escura, escutando-o ronronar satisfeito.

— Esse aí é bem folgado, melhor tomar cuidado com ele — Jisung brincou. 

— Esse gato é mágico também?

— Ele é meu mensageiro e também protetor da casa. Sabe, é estranho você não saber muita coisa sobre magia. É como viver num mundo completamente diferente do meu.

— Eu digo o mesmo sobre você. 

— Como é lá fora? — inclinou-se, curioso.

— Ah, é… normal? — riu. — Sem nada se movendo. Nem magos que podem sumir e aparecer do nada. Precisamos de pessoas para fazer as coisas, como lavar os pratos. 

— Me parece bem chato.

— Não é muito quando você se acostuma.

— Você já está sentindo falta?

— Um pouco, talvez… eu não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa e sinto que não consigo acessar minha memória direito. É como se tudo estivesse distante e ficasse ainda mais longe conforme eu tento me aproximar. É uma sensação esquisita — confessou num riso apertado.

Jisung observou o rosto de Chan se mexer como se ele estivesse sentindo dor e percebeu que devia estar sendo penoso para ele não saber muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Era como se deparar com um pássaro que cai do ninho antes da hora. Ele não sabe voar e não tem força suficiente para escapar dos predadores. Está solitário e indefeso, muita das vezes com a asa machucada. 

— Você vai conseguir se lembrar — assegurou-o como numa promessa. — Eu só não sei o que fazer para te ajudar… nem como te manter ocupado — admitiu sem graça. — Não recebo muitas visitas por aqui além dos meus amigos. E você é o primeiro humano que conheço.

— É sério que nunca viu um _humano_ antes? — sorriu. — Devo ser uma decepção para você.

— Não, é claro que não — refutou, piscando várias vezes. — Você vai além das minhas expectativas.

Chan parou de acarinhar o gato e novamente olhou para Jisung com aquela intensidade genuína. O mago tossiu de leve e deixou a xícara vazia de lado, levantando-se depressa para buscar um pote com biscoitos. Ele não entendia o que acontecia dentro dele quando recebia aquela atenção indivisível do princípe. Era desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo o fazia alegre, como um dia de sol. Pinicava sua pele e fazia seu coração saltar, e era tão atípico. Ele esperava sinceramente que essa sensação passasse logo. 

— Eu posso te acompanhar quando você for fazer esse Florescimento? — Chan quis saber assim que Jisung retornou.

— Você gostaria? — animou-se. 

— É claro. Deve ser interessante. Se não for te atrapalhar, é claro.

— Não atrapalha. Vai ser ótimo ter companhia — sorriu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o Florescimento é a única "estação" neste mundo  
> Jisung é o encarregado de preparar a natureza para passar por essa fase em que ela se reproduz
> 
> já conseguem ver as pequeninas coisas com Nove Vidas? e outras coisinhas mais? dsjjfksj
> 
> espero que tenham gostado! aceito recomendações de música, de vídeos e até imagens que vocês usem aí pra criar o cenário mental de vocês <3


	3. Primeira vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meio atrasadinha, mas to aqui hjfshdjfhs  
> arrasada pelo chan na vlive, mas qual a novidade de ser completamente destruída por um homem maravilhoso desses?
> 
> espero que gostem do capítulo! ~

No dia seguinte, eles partiram para a Floresta e Jisung fez questão de apresentar cada centímetro dela a Chan. Ela era seu lar, nada mais justo que mostrá-la como alguém faz ao conduzir um convidado pelos cômodos de uma casa. Mostrou a ele o rio, a cachoeira, os arbustos com pequeninos frutos prestes a amadurecerem. Mostrou as tulipas, os crisântemos, as hortênsias. Mostrou os eucaliptos, as sequoias e as paineiras. Também mostrou as macieiras, as laranjeiras e os pessegueiros. 

— Vai ficar lindo quando as flores abrirem, você vai ver só — Jisung saltitou pelo caminho, contagiando Chan com a sua animação infindável.

Eles andaram um bocado pelas plantações e avistaram vários animais. As criaturas mágicas, por sua vez, ficaram escondidas os observando passar, mas o mago as chamou para que Chan também as visse de perto, apresentando as ninfas, os gnomos e as fadas. E, claro, foi conversando o tempo todo com toda aquela forma viva que era a própria natureza em volta deles, surpreendendo a Chan que nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito.

Chan não se recordava de já ter se interessado pelos jardins do castelo, preferindo outros passatempos como os esportes, as lutas e as corridas. Também gostava muito das bibliotecas, da cozinha e dos aposentos decorados do palácio onde eram realizados os bailes, além das viagens pelas cidades que o faziam encontrar pessoas de vários tipos. Aquela estava sendo a primeira vez que não se via cercado de uma multidão, o que era um luxo devido ao seu título. 

Ele precisava exercitar a diplomacia quase o tempo todo, precisava manter os relacionamentos que eram essenciais à coroa e era fundamental que seguisse uma etiqueta. Ali na floresta, contudo, ele era isento de todas as regras que aprendeu desde criança. Ele não precisava se importar se estava sendo indelicado ou se estava demorando mais que o necessário em sua argumentação. Não precisava se incomodar se vestia-se apropriadamente e era engraçado como tantas coisas agora pareciam muito banais. O tempo era outro que não precisava ser calculado, pois não havia compromisso para se preparar.

Jisung parecia viver de acordo com um ritmo único, sem as preocupações que seriam tão comuns a alguém do campo, a alguém da cidade ou até mesmo a alguém do reino. Ele vivia de um jeito extraordinário e isso fez Chan sentir como se até o momento não tivesse conhecido o jeito certo de _viver_ algumas coisas. 

— Já está cansado? — Jisung se virou, percebendo que o príncipe tinha reduzido a marcha. 

— Não, é só que… eu estava pensando numas coisas — disse ao olhar em volta, admirando a cor verde vibrante em várias tonalidades. 

— Está se lembrando de alguma coisa? — se aproximou, curioso.

— Talvez — concordou. — Mas não tem muito a ver com a fuga do castelo.

— Vamos continuar — empolgou-se. — Acho que você está recuperando suas lembranças ao ter contato com coisas que te fazem lembrar de sua vida lá fora.

Eles atravessaram o rio e ouviram as cigarras cantando ao passarem e o zunido das libélulas voando. Eles fizeram uma parada para se sentarem sobre as pedras e molharam os pés na água gelada que corria até sumir de vista. 

— No que você estava pensando? — Jisung incitou-o, querendo saber mais.

— Estava pensando em como sua vida é tão diferente da minha — Chan respondeu. — Você vive de uma maneira que seria impossível para mim. Quero dizer, eu tenho… ou _tinha_... tantos compromissos. Tantos deveres a cumprir. Muitas pessoas esperam de mim. E você… você vive tão… _livre_ por aqui. 

— Eu não acho que sejamos tão diferentes assim — discordou. — Eu tenho tanta coisa para fazer também. Tantas rotinas para cumprir. Isso sem contar quando a floresta exige minha presença. Uma vez, precisei dormir na mata para fazer companhia a um canteiro de margaridas. Elas diziam estar com medo de monstros. 

Chan escutou aquilo com vontade de rir, pois _como assim margaridas têm medo de monstros?_ Mas ao perceber que Jisung falava muito sério, ele segurou a risada para não soar indelicado. Ele não pôde evitar a língua, no entanto.

— Margaridas? Com medo de monstros?

— É… — confirmou com um ar magoado. — Deve ter sido difícil para elas. Eu as plantei num lugar tão longe e perto das faias silenciosas. Eu devia ter escolhido cravos, que são mais bravos. No fim, eu plantei várias espadas ao redor para que as margaridas se sentissem seguras. Agora elas se sentem como donzelas protegidas por cavaleiros. 

Chan uniu as sobrancelhas e observou a vegetação em redor, tentando compreender. 

— _Espadas_?

— É. Nunca viu uma?

— Eu já. Mas você plantou _espadas_?

— Vem, eu vou te mostrar. Eu me achei muito esperto pelo feito — deu uma risadinha e coagiu o príncipe a segui-lo mais uma vez pelo caminho que só o mago conhecia. — Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu não podia ficar dormindo pra sempre perto delas. Eu não me importo de dormir uma vez ou outra na floresta, mas é importante que as flores cresçam e se tornem independentes. Quando eu tentei me afastar, elas começaram a murchar e aí eu me senti péssimo. Não podia deixá-las morrerem. Foi assim que eu tive a ideia de plantar espadas — concluiu ao parar no meio de um campo, apontando com o braço esticado na direção de um aglomerado de margaridas.

Chan estreitou os olhos, mas só foi distinguir as ditas _espadas_ ao se aproximar. Lógico que não se tratava das que estava imaginando, feitas de ferro e usadas em combate. Eram aquelas plantas compridas, com um formato semelhante às lâminas e Chan precisou de um minuto para se recompor de sua incredulidade. 

— Não seja rude, cumprimente-as também — Jisung o acotovelou.

— O quê? — o príncipe arregalou os olhos e deu uma olhada rápida ao mago antes de retornar para as flores brancas que se agitavam ao sabor do vento. — Por quê?

— Não consegue escutá-las? Elas te disseram oi. 

— Ah… — estarreceu.

— Ele é meio tímido — Jisung explicou num riso e o príncipe precisou de meio segundo para perceber que o mago falava com as _flores_.

— O que… o que eu preciso fazer exatamente? — perguntou aturdido, as orelhas esquentando. 

Fazia tempo desde que sentia-se tão constrangido e sem qualquer postura social. Normalmente era ele quem tinha iniciativa nos diálogos e acolhia os demais usando um punhado de palavras, algo que aprendeu com os anos no palácio recebendo as pessoas, mas ali, diante daquele cenário estrangeiro, ele se sentia engatinhando como um bebê. Bem que seu professor sempre o alertou sobre o aprendizado ser eterno.

— Ora, você não costumava cumprimentar pessoas no lugar de onde você veio?

— Sim, mas isso… isso é… — alterou a voz antes de diminuí-la ao perceber que Jisung o observava atento. Riu desajeitado e coçou a nuca antes de dar um breve aceno em direção às margaridas. — Oi?

— Ah, aí está — Jisung se orgulhou. — Não foi difícil, foi? Elas já te adoraram.

Chan negou com a cabeça e riu de novo, o nervosismo o deixando incoerente. O mago então os guiou por outro caminho e continuou a conversar com a vegetação, parando ocasionalmente para checar os animais que se escondiam envergonhados. 

— Essas são as faias silenciosas — cochichou. — Elas não são muito de falar.

O bosque de faias era feito de árvores frondosas com galhos bem fininhos. Entre elas, apenas o vento fazia barulho ao serpentear sem rumo definido e os passos deles ecoaram de um jeito bastante ruidoso. Não fazia diferença o fato de que elas, segundo o mago, eram silenciosas, já que Chan não tinha nenhuma capacidade mágica para escutar o que qualquer uma dizia, mas ele podia perceber que ali a energia era completamente diferente daquela que experimentou ao caminhar pelo bosque das _barulhentas_ trombetas-de-anjo.

— Elas não gostam de falar? — o príncipe baixou a voz também, imitando Jisung em tudo o que ele fazia para não cometer nenhum erro. 

— Elas não gostam muito de barulho — explicou ao guiá-los por um terreno acidentado, cheio de obstáculos. — Por isso as coloquei aqui juntas. Para que elas tenham uma companhia que seja parecida com elas. Caso contrário, a perturbação pode fazer com que elas sofram e as folhas delas vão cair de uma vez só. Acredite em mim, é muito triste quando isso acontece. 

Eles saíram do bosque para uma clareira e fizeram uma pausa. Jisung tirou da bolsa um vidro com um néctar e ofereceu a Chan que agradeceu e bebeu quase todo o líquido doce e viscoso, se surpreendendo com a própria sede. Devolveu o recipiente envergonhado, pois não tinha sobrado quase nada para Jisung, mas este logo despistou a preocupação do jovem príncipe.

— Tudo bem, eu tenho outra aqui na sacola. Mas eu trouxe isso mais para você do que para mim — admitiu num riso. — Acho que devemos voltar. Você não está acostumado a fazer caminhadas tão longas. Me empolguei demais para te mostrar tudo, mas não precisava fazer tudo isso _hoje_. 

— Eu estou bem. É sério — disse quando o outro lhe ofereceu uma expressão duvidosa. 

Jisung se sentou no chão ao lado dos alecrins, batendo no lugar ao seu lado para sinalizar a Chan que fizesse o mesmo. Ele tirou da bolsa um punhado de frutas que tinha colhido dos arbustos e ofereceu uma parte ao príncipe que aceitou de bom grado. Elas eram doces e levemente azedas, explodiam na boca de um jeito incomum e não se pareciam com nenhuma fruta que o nobre já tivesse experimentado antes. 

— Você sabe tudo isso de cor?

— O quê? — Jisung se virou para ele.

— Tudo isso: como cuidar das plantas, como plantar, _onde_ plantar — apontou para trás, na direção do bosque de faias. — Você tem todo esse conhecimento na sua memória?

— Às vezes sim, às vezes não. A natureza se encarrega de me dizer quando não me lembro de algo.

— Você está sempre conversando com ela? 

— Eu não sei se conversar é exatamente uma expressão que eu usaria — coçou a cabeça distraidamente. — Eu a sinto aqui dentro. Não é como alguém que está fora de mim.

Chan assentiu sem saber se entendia como era aquela sensação de que o mago comentava. Observou a floresta em redor tentando imaginar como seria conversar com as árvores, com as folhas, com os animais, saber o que aqueles seres estavam sentindo, mas achou bastante bizarro. Como alguém poderia fazer isso? Como alguém poderia ter tanta conexão com a natureza e tratar isso tão normalmente como se fosse o mero ato de respirar? Ele se sentia demasiadamente humano para compreender aquilo completamente.

— Alecrins ajudam a ter uma boa noite de sono — Jisung comentou ao deslizar os dedos pela referida erva, fazendo desprender o aroma tão característico da planta. Ele levou a mão ao rosto para cheirá-la e murmurou contente. — Podemos fazer chá para ajudá-lo a dormir esta noite, se quiser. 

Chan murmurou em concordância e puxou um galho de alecrim para poder inspirar o aroma assim como o outro fez. E o que aconteceu a seguir foi bastante inesperado: Jisung se encolheu e riu, escondendo o pescoço ao pressionar a bochecha no ombro.

— _Cócegas_ — o mago explicou e o príncipe ficou perplexo, retornando o alecrim para onde o tinha encontrado. — Desculpe. Acho que é a primeira vez que sinto isso de verdade. 

— O quê? Cócegas? — estranhou.

— Ah… — ele abriu a boca, mas a fechou logo em seguida, como se tivesse percebido um erro.

Chan esperou, mas Jisung não completou o raciocínio e viu quando ele afastou o rosto, atento às mãos vazias e manchadas pela cor violeta das frutas que havia comido. O príncipe quis pressionar o assunto e entender o que havia de errado, mas quando o mago levantou o rosto, este estava adoravelmente vermelho pelo constrangimento. 

— Desculpe — Jisung disse numa meia voz.

— Não tem do que — disse ao espanar as mãos. — Posso beber o resto da garrafa? — pediu.

— É claro — apressou-se em entregar o vidro de néctar a Chan que o sorveu avidamente. 

— Está melhor?

— Sim. Podemos prosseguir.

Jisung cortou alguns ramos do alecrim e sussurrou para as ervas algo que Chan identificou como sendo um agradecimento. Eles voltaram com mais calma por uma trilha com mais curvas, mas com menos obstáculos e estranhamente Jisung ficou quieto durante o caminho, preferindo fazer pequenos comentários, respondendo brevemente cada vez que Chan fazia alguma pergunta sobre a floresta. 

Quando eles chegaram à casa do mago já estava escurecendo e as lamparinas começaram a acender sozinhas. Vagalumes rodopiavam pelo ar como flocos brilhantes e o jovem príncipe ficou olhando com fascinação, achando muito delicada a forma como os pequenos insetos preenchiam o ar.

— Ei, eu trouxe isso a você — Jisung disse suavemente ao se aproximar do cavalo que estava numa cocheira improvisada sob a proteção de uma paineira. Encheu o cocho com frutas e depois despejou água limpa e fresca no reservatório ao lado. 

Quando o animal se ocupou em se alimentar, Jisung passou a mão sobre sua pelagem e murmurou alguns elogios, fazendo o cavalo mexer as orelhas. Ao terminar, o mago se virou e deu de cara com o príncipe que tinha acompanhado a cena, admirando aquele momento que não parecia ter nada demais. Tinha um sorriso morando no rosto dele, muito sutil e quase imperceptível, mas Jisung podia notá-lo a quilômetros de distância. 

— Não fique parado aí — Jisung indicou o chalé com a mão, pigarreando desconfortável. — Pode entrar.

— Estava esperando você — o príncipe justificou antes de dar meia volta e entrar.

Jisung se segurou no lugar por um momento a fim de respirar fundo, tomando o tempo necessário para organizar os pensamentos antes de acompanhar Chan. 

— Sabe, acho que hoje eu deveria fazer o jantar — o príncipe ofereceu. — Você já fez tanta coisa por mim. Estou me sentindo bastante inútil.

— Está tudo bem, você não precisa…

— Eu insisto.

Jisung mordeu a bochecha. 

— Eu não sei se é boa ideia.

— Não confia no meu talento culinário? 

— Não é isso… é só que… a minha cozinha é um pouco temperamental.

— Quê? — olhou-o confuso.

— Você tem que prestar atenção a tudo o que faz, pois o seu sentimento vai ficar na comida que você fizer. Minha cozinha é bastante sensível e é influenciada pelo coração de quem está nela. Hyunjin costumava morar aqui e quando ele decidiu se mudar, disse que eu não devia ficar com esse chalé justamente por causa da cozinha. O que é bastante compreensível, pois quando você conhece o Hyunjin, sabe que ele não é nem um pouco constante com as emoções dele… a comida que ele tentava fazer saía um fracasso na maior parte das vezes… houve muitos jantares memoráveis aqui — disse com um sorriso. — Mas eu me virei bem desde que coloquei os pés aqui. É uma cozinha fantástica e eu não vejo problema nenhum — gesticulou e parou abruptamente ao perceber que tinha dito mais do que realmente era necessário, confundindo mais ao príncipe que agora olhava desconfiado para os demais ambientes da casa.

— Você tem alguma coisa que não seja mágica por aqui?

Jisung piscou algumas vezes até perceber que o príncipe estava apenas brincando. Riu da piada depois de deixar pairar aquele silêncio constrangedor e balançou os ombros, fingindo procurar ao redor. 

— Vai em frente — o mago o incentivou. — Mas depois não diga que não avisei.

— Sendo assim… o que eu preciso sentir para que a comida fique boa? Alegria?

— Depende muito — dizia ao tirar a bolsa e pendurá-la. — O que você pretende fazer?

— Uh…

— Vem, eu vou te ajudar. 

Jisung o guiou pela cozinha e mostrou a despensa, além de onde se podia achar os utensílios. A pretensão de Chan era preparar a receita de uma simples sopa cheia de adicionais que tinha o hábito de comer tarde da noite, quando os serviçais se retiraram e ele não queria incomodar ninguém para preparar um jantar extra. O jovem príncipe foi pegando o que precisava para preparar uma refeição decente e se surpreendeu ao encontrar os ingredientes que normalmente usava para fazer sua comida. 

— Você achou que ia encontrar o quê? — o mago riu. — Pernas de aranha e rabo de rato? Eu não sou nem um necrófago.

— Vai saber — comentou irreverente. — Mas eu percebi que não tem… carne.

— Claro que não. _Você come carne?_ — ficou perplexo.

— Ah… bom… eu… — balbuciou.

Jisung começou a rir novamente, apontando para o rosto de Chan.

— Você tinha que ver sua cara. 

— Por um momento eu achei que você ia me condenar — bufou aliviado. 

— _Eu_ não como carne, mas eu sei que os humanos comem. Minho e Hyunjin comem também. Posso pedir para eles que eles façam alguma coisa pra você caso você sinta falta. Não Minho, é claro — acrescentou de súbito. — Minho come carne crua e acho que você não vai gostar. Mas Hyunjin com certeza vai poder fazer alguma refeição que você goste. Isto é, quando ele estiver de bom humor. Espero que não se importe. É que eu não consigo.

Chan assentiu apressadamente, notando o próprio erro em não assumir o fato de que alguém tão conectado com a natureza não conseguiria se alimentar de carne de animal. 

— Acho que posso sobreviver — o príncipe disse após uma pausa. — Agora… quanto à sopa… eu não sei se vai ficar tão saborosa sem a carne.

— Tudo bem, eu te disse que não importa o que vai ser usado desde que você saiba _como_ fazer — indicou o próprio peito, insinuando os sentimentos a que tinha se referido previamente. 

Jisung mostrou a Chan como usar a cozinha e explicou que nem sempre sentimentos como felicidade, alegria e animação podiam ser benéficos na hora de cozinhar. Claro que faziam toda a diferença no preparo, mas precisavam ser comedidos para que a comida não ficasse forte e impossível de digerir. Também disse que sentimentos como a tristeza e a raiva podiam fazer a refeição pesar no estômago e influenciar negativamente no humor de quem comia, mas que na medida certa podiam fazer com que temperos ficassem mais saborosos e darem o toque especial infalível.

Eles estavam conversando a todo momento, Jisung acendendo o fogo para que a água fosse fervida. Chan fazia perguntas aqui e ali, sempre curioso a respeito de tudo a respeito do mago. Queria entender o que eram aqueles potes cheios de condimentos, para que serviam todas aquelas ervas secas penduradas por todas as partes. 

Jisung respondia tudo educadamente, contando algumas histórias a respeito de como tinha conseguido suas decorações inusitadas: escamas iridescentes de dragão que pendiam do teto como um penduricalho; inúmeros terrários em diversos formatos e feitos com diversos tipos de materiais que eram como minúsculos universos com vida própria; um caldeirão velho que agora servia apenas para que o gato dormisse dentro. 

Tinha na parede uma bugiganga bastante complexa, seu formato semelhante a um relógio cuco. Era grande e era feita de vidro, madeira e ferro. Tinham vários compartimentos com terra e água, além de passarinhos de palha que se escondiam dentro de pequenas alcovas. Era diferente de um relógio, pois não tinha ponteiros em lugar nenhum, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha o soar característico de _tique-taque_ , como se estivesse contando. Jisung explicou que se tratava de uma invenção sua que ele usava para saber quando precisava fazer chover na quantidade certa e no tempo certo. Chan não entendeu exatamente a mecânica da coisa, mas achou aquilo surpreendente. 

A casa inteira do mago era praticamente uma caixa cheia de surpresas com todas aquelas coisas diferentes e sem sentido algum para alguém de fora. Para o dono dela, contudo, era como um verdadeiro baú de tesouros, pois cada espaço era ocupado por muitas coisas que só tinham significado para ele.

— Como você faz para achar alguma coisa aqui? — Chan perguntou curioso.

— Assim — ele abriu a mão e um livro voou até ela, os dedos se fechando perfeitamente na lombada.

— Oh! — o príncipe exclamou estupefato. — Você fez isso só com a sua mente?

— Você faz parecer grande coisa — Jisung baixou os olhos para o livro e escondeu a capa no peito depois de ler “O Feitiço do Amor”. 

— O que diz aí? — o jovem príncipe tentou espiar ao notar que o mago tinha arregalado os olhos.

— Nada — respondeu e logo sumiu com o livro, fazendo-o desaparecer com apenas um estalar de dedos. 

— Você está tão misterioso — observou sem qualquer malícia e achou melhor não exigir por mais detalhes a fim de não fazer com que Jisung ficasse desconfortável. Em vez disso, mudou o assunto. — O que acha? Assim está bom?

O mago se recompôs e se aproximou do príncipe, olhando por cima do ombro dele para a mistura da massa.

— Está muito bom — elogiou. — A consistência está ideal. 

Jisung pegou uma máquina manual do armário e ensinou Chan a utilizá-la. A massa entraria por uma extremidade e sairia pela outra em tiras finas, criando o macarrão caseiro que o príncipe tinha planejado.

— Você cozinhava muito no palácio? — Jisung perguntou enquanto o ajudava a cortar a massa no comprimento certo. — Não me parece a primeira vez que você faz isso.

— E não é, mas é a primeira vez que faço parte do processo todo — comentou animado. — Normalmente eu apareço para ajudar as cozinheiras quando não tenho nada para fazer. Foi assim que aprendi a preparar vários pratos. Eu acho divertido cozinhar.

Chan terminou de passar toda a massa na máquina e pegou o amontoado de linhas que as tiras tinham formado e jogou-as na água borbulhante, satisfeito que aquele choque térmico deixaria o macarrão com o aspecto desejado.

— É uma pena que eu não tenha aprendido muita coisa — o príncipe disse após alinhar os legumes na bancada de pedra. — Ou eu poderia ter feito mais coisas para você experimentar. 

Jisung sorriu antes de sentir o rosto esquentar involuntariamente. Ele precisou fingir que havia algo de muito interessante lá fora para desviar o olhar, as bochechas doendo com o quanto segurava a vontade que tinha de esboçar sua alegria. Era uma tarefa difícil ficar sem demonstrar o quanto se sentia afetado pelo o humano. Somente ouvir aquelas palavras o faziam sentir toda sua pele ficar arrepiada e sob aquele olhar doce sentia como seus ossos tivessem se tornado uma geleia. 

— Terra para Jisung — Chan brincou, estalando os dedos para atrair a atenção do mago.

— Desculpe. O que disse? — voltou-se de imediato.

— Posso usar essas para cortar os legumes?

Jisung seguiu a linha para a qual ele apontava e identificou o bloco de madeira que servia de faqueiro. 

— Claro. Fique à vontade.

Depois de pronto, o jantar foi servido em tigelas decoradas à mão e eles sentaram à mesa, frente a frente, bastante ansiosos para provar o resultado. 

— No três — Chan indicou e eles preparam a garfada enquanto sorriam um para o outro. — Um… dois… três!

Eles experimentaram ao mesmo tempo e tiveram a mesma reação de abanarem a mão em frente ao rosto, a comida queimando a língua. Eles riram enquanto mastigavam, expressando em seguida a satisfação de terem feito um jantar gostoso. A primeira tigela se foi em poucos minutos e eles repetiram a refeição, comentando o quanto o tempero tinha ficado saboroso. Eles acertaram em tudo: na consistência, no sabor, na aparência. Era a primeira vez que Jisung se sentia tão maravilhado com algo preparado na sua cozinha.

— Ah, isso ficou muito bom — Jisung disse ao se recostar na cadeira, admirando a mesa com os pratos agora vazios. Ele não se recordava de já ter comido tanto. — Você deve cozinhar bem mesmo.

— Eu não fiz isso sozinho — disse enfático ao se servir mais uma vez. — Eu não achei que a comida pudesse ficar tão deliciosa. Você tinha razão ao dizer que não importavam os ingredientes. 

Depois que eles finalizaram o jantar, cada um foi tomar banho e trocar as roupas que estavam sujas de suor, terra e vestígios de todo o tipo de vegetação. Chan descobriu que seu cabelo aparentemente tinha um ímã para folhas, já que ao lavá-lo encontrou várias delas. Ele não tinha reparado no quanto estava exausto até deixar seu corpo sob a água quente, os músculos finalmente relaxando.

Jisung preparou o chá de alecrim para ambos e eles ficaram em frente à lareira, sentados no chão e com suas xícaras apoiadas na mesinha de centro que era toda cheia de minúsculos desenhos de mãos e pés. O mago da floresta contou sobre a história de como a tinha ganhado das ninfas. Elas mesmas tinham mergulhado suas mãozinhas e seus pézinhos em tinta e ficaram dançando sobre a madeira até criarem aquele padrão delicado. 

— Elas que adoram as histórias sobre príncipes — Jisung disse. — Eu tenho sempre que ter uma na manga porque elas pedem e ficam bravas se eu disser que não. São criaturinhas bastante maldosas quando estão zangadas.

— Você tem que contar histórias para todas as criaturas? — Chan perguntou ao bocejar, fazendo o mago da floresta sorrir. 

— Sim. As histórias são importantes. Levei um tempo para aprender que isso faz toda a diferença, mas peguei o jeito assim que comecei a praticar — disse ao olhar para o seu amigo fogo, que ardia suave e constantemente, como se ele também estivesse sorrindo diante daquela memória. 

Aquela chama acompanhou o mago desde que ele iniciou sua jornada, nascendo junto dele dentro de uma pequena lamparina de ferro que Jisung carregou até encontrar uma lareira decente onde pudesse depositá-la.

— Eu não sabia muita coisa e não me foi ensinado nada além do básico. Eu fiquei me perguntando como o mago que veio antes de mim foi capaz de manter a floresta viçosa e como ele conseguiu fazer amizade com as criaturas e os animais, pois era tão difícil — resmungou com um bico. — Todos se escondiam de mim. Até que eu tive a ideia de contar uma história. E aí um por um vieram me escutar. Logo eu vi que era isso o que estava faltando e…

Jisung virou para trás ao perceber que o príncipe estava muito quieto e a cena que viu o fez abrir um sorriso enorme: Chan com a cabeça escorada no sofá, os olhos fechados. Ele dormia serenamente, com as mãos frouxas em torno da xícara quase vazia em seu colo. O mago pegou-a calmamente e a deixou de volta sobre a mesinha. Sem querer acordar Chan, conjurou uma porção de travesseiros e improvisou uma cama ali na sala mesmo, conduzindo o corpo do príncipe para que ele deitasse confortavelmente.

Por um segundo, quase deixou sua mão atrevida escovar os cabelos loiros, mas se conteve no instante em que notou o que fazia, o rosto enrubescendo. O que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal de contas?

— _Shh_ — pediu ao fogo que crepitava alto.

A chama se encolheu obediente e fez escurecer o ambiente de um jeito agradável, seu calor amenizando. Jisung ficou com as pernas cruzadas enquanto observava as brasas, sua mente voltando para o momento em que ele e Chan estavam no campo com os alecrins. 

_Desculpe. Acho que é a primeira vez que sinto isso de verdade._

_O quê? Cócegas?_

O mago da floresta ficou sério e olhou uma vez para o lado de fora através da janela, encontrando a lua crescente quase chegando à sua fase cheia. O Florescimento estava chegando dali dois dias e ele sentia o zumbir da natureza em cada fibra de seu ser se intensificar. Era o momento mais esperado por ele e por todos na floresta, mas subitamente Jisung sentiu como se dentro dele não houvesse apenas ansiedade. Havia um medo, um nervosismo, uma apreensão. Suor brotava de suas mãos de um jeito incomum e alguma coisa na sua barriga dançava. 

Estivera tudo bem desde que tinha carregado o príncipe com ele em sua caminhada habitual, contudo, conforme foi prestando atenção _demais_ aos detalhes, seu coração foi sucumbido a uma emoção latente, difusa, sem formato definido. Ela cresceu como raízes teimosas no peito dele, formando um botão prestes a desabrochar em uma flor muito selvagem. E no momento em que Chan inspirou o aroma do alecrim, fazendo o sentimento dele reverberar, o mago foi acometido por um sentimento forte, poderoso, como se algo tivesse sido plantado profundamente nele.

_Acho que é a primeira vez que sinto isso de verdade._

Como se tivesse acabado de levar um cutucão, Jisung despertou de seus devaneios e chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando espantar aquilo que tomava conta dele. _Não_. Ele não podia desperdiçar energia se focando em algo que não fosse o Florescimento. Ele precisava se concentrar, manter a cabeça no lugar. O que quer que fosse que estivesse dentro dele precisava aguardar. Precisava _desaparecer_. 

— Mun? — chamou pelo gato mensageiro, o encontrando enrolado na poltrona também dormindo. — Ah, você está aí. 

Jisung se levantou, mas não atrapalhou o bichano que sequer mexeu uma orelha ao ouvi-lo. Talvez não fosse boa ideia migrar para o próprio quarto já que estavam todos ali, ele pensou. E depois de olhar rápido para o chão, para onde o príncipe dormia tranquilamente, Jisung arrumou um espaço para dormir do outro lado do tapete. Sem sequer refletir, deitou de forma que pudesse ficar observando Chan dormir, a expressão do jovem príncipe sendo a última coisa que viu antes de mergulhar em sonhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> não sejam tímidos/as chansunger, vamos compartilhar amor <3
> 
> e aí, o que acharam? como foi a semana de vocês?  
> espero que estejam bem e se cuidando direitinho
> 
> vocês gostam de recomendações?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBkcwy-iWt8&t=2623s&ab_channel=Everness  
> aqui vai um vídeo que escutei bastante enquanto escrevia  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-Vr2bSMU7o&ab_channel=4KRelaxationChannel  
> e tem esses que é de gente andando na floresta e tal e eu acho isso muito relaxante
> 
> é isso, até mais ver ~~


	4. As heras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey

As batidas urgentes na porta fizeram Jisung acordar num salto, assustando Mundungus que correu até o outro sofá, os pelos eriçados. O mago da floresta coçou os olhos e procurou em volta, percebendo que tinha realmente dormido no chão e que Chan fazia o mesmo, mas este milagrosamente não tinha despertado aos sons inconvenientes. Para impedir que isto acontecesse caso o barulho persistisse, Jisung se levantou depressa e tropeçou no caminho até a entrada, se surpreendendo ao encontrar um Hyunjin alterado.

— O que está fazendo…? 

— Venha comigo. _Agora_! — o mago buscador não o deixou terminar a pergunta, puxando-o bruscamente pelo braço para fora do chalé.

— O que foi? — Jisung estranhou o comportamento do amigo, se deixando guiar por ele até a floresta.

O sol ainda estava nascendo e Jisung não entendia porque estava sendo acordado aquela hora e principalmente por seu amigo que parecia bastante irritado com alguma coisa. Eles foram parar num trecho onde ficavam as sibipirunas e as ardísias, um local onde Jisung tinha começado a plantar recentemente, cultivando a terra aos poucos para saber se ele conseguiria fazer vingar uma plantação de videiras. Mais adiante, uma grande rocha fazia um paredão entre as árvores e ela era conhecida por ser o _coração_ da floresta, pois ficava bem ao centro e era onde várias criaturas iam para buscar conforto. 

O mago da floresta estava prestes a perguntar o que eles estavam fazendo ali quando seus olhos capturaram a existência de algo que não havia no dia anterior: heras selvagens subindo pela rocha e descendo pelos troncos das árvores aos montes e como verdadeiras teias gigantes. Elas alcançavam o chão e dobravam de quantidade conforme o mago seguia o rastro, percebendo atônito que elas provavelmente não tinham um fim.

— O que é isso? — perguntou ao puxar uma das folhas com a mão, espantado com a força e a vitalidade dela. O caule, que não devia ser mais grosso que uma linha de lã, era resistente como de um marmeleiro. 

— Eu é que te pergunto — Hyunjin cruzou os braços.

— Isso aqui não estava aqui ontem — Jisung se defendeu. — Como isso pode ter nascido da noite para o dia? Eu tenho certeza de que não fiz nada para fertilizar demais a terra… e que tipo de _hera_ é essa? Eu nunca a vi antes!

— Jisung... 

— Ai não… — resmungou ao colocar as mãos na cabeça. — Em plena véspera de Florescimento. Eu não acredito nisso!

— Ji…

— O que eu vou fazer? Essa hera é brava! Olha só o tamanho dela! — estendeu os braços indignado. — Como essa coisa foi nascer _aqui_?

— Jisung! 

— _O quê!?_ — exclamou, as curvas da boca se virando para baixo.

— O que aconteceu com você para que elas tenham nascido?

— O que quer dizer?

— Não é óbvio? Você está tendo sentimentos por aquele humano.

— O quê? — exclamou. — Impossível! É claro que não. De onde tirou essa ideia?

— Você tem uma explicação melhor?

Jisung se calou e engoliu em seco. Fechou as mãos em punho antes de abri-las devagar, o sangue correndo frenético por todo o seu corpo. O ar começou a ficar rarefeito e ele teve que se obrigar a respirar para não perder os sentidos. Um passo vacilante para trás e ele sentiu os braços de Hyunjin ao seu redor amparando-o. 

— Jisung… você não pode… você não _deve_ se envolver com esse humano. Você sabe como a natureza é influenciada por você — o repreendeu numa voz muito suave, não querendo causar mais desespero no amigo.

— Mas eu não estou me envolvendo… Hyunjin! — brigou ao vê-lo rolar os olhos. — Eu não estou… ah… — exasperou e se agachou, inconformado. — Eu não acredito nisso… — sussurrou ao esconder o rosto nas mãos.

— Ji… — o mago buscador se agachou ao lado dele e o abraçou pelos ombros. — Eu sabia que era má ideia deixá-lo no seu chalé — murmurou. — Desde o momento em que você o salvou, eu já sabia que isso não seria bom. Você já se apegou a ele. Você já deu um lugar para ele no seu coração.

Jisung desviou o rosto para não olhar o mago buscador e mordeu o lábio para conter os tremores. Ele odiava esse tom de voz condescendente que seus amigos usavam com ele toda vez que o viam numa situação parecida. _Coração mole, sensível, impressionável_ , eles o descreviam. Como se fosse errado ele ser assim. Como se fosse algo a ser aprisionado e nunca demonstrado. 

— Vamos ter que conversar com Minho — Hyunjin disse.

— Não! — Jisung refutou e se levantou de uma vez, se desvencilhando de Hyunjin que agora o olhava preocupado. — Você não vai dizer coisa alguma a ele. Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de resolver isso sozinho. 

— Ji, você precisa manter seu foco…

— Eu sei exatamente o que eu preciso fazer! Não preciso que você me diga nem que me trate como uma criança! 

Jisung avançou na direção das heras e começou a arrebentar os caules com as próprias mãos. Puxou-as de cima da rocha até que todas aquelas cordas com folhas penduradas estivessem enroladas no chão aos seus pés, a pilha crescendo conforme ele destruía mais e mais da planta trepadeira. 

O sol ia subindo conforme a manhã passava e o calor aumentava, insuportável. Aquela era a região mais abafada da floresta, mas talvez fosse a intensidade da raiva do mago que estivesse contribuindo para que ficasse ainda mais quente. Jisung transpirava e ele não se sentia perto de terminar. Parecia que a trepadeira continuava nascendo e caminhando entre as árvores, subindo por elas e sorvendo da seiva que as deixava vivas. Elas eram teimosas, mas ele era mais.

Quando ele chegou às sibipirunas, ele foi ainda mais bruto ao arrancar a planta intrusa, pois ele odiava pensar no fato de que os cachos de flores amarelas poderiam ter seu nascimento comprometido devido àquelas ervas daninhas. Seja o que for que tenha feito aquelas intrometidas crescerem em sua floresta, o mago estava disposto a fazer com que _morresse_. Não podia permitir que arruinassem o momento mais precioso da natureza.

O suor estava empapando as roupas do mago que não pensava em parar para tomar fôlego. Seu cabelo estava grudado em sua testa e vez e outra ele esfregava o antebraço nela, enxugando as gotículas que se acumulavam e caíam em seus olhos. A boca estava seca e ele desejou ter trazido uma garrafa de néctar com ele, mas suas necessidades podiam esperar. Ele precisava lidar com aquele problema primeiro até que estivesse totalmente livre dele.

Depois de reunir as heras em um só ponto, Jisung ateou fogo nelas, escutando bem baixinho elas sibilarem de dor, o grito miúdo e agudo semelhante a de insetos impertinentes. Era uma agonia cada vez que precisava lidar com a morte de qualquer ser vivo, mesmo que isso significasse o bem-estar dos demais. Com as heras selvagens não era diferente, mas Jisung sentiu satisfação em saber que estava fazendo alguma coisa a respeito de algo muito ruim e isso sobrepujou a culpa que costumava sentir quando causava dano a algo da natureza. Ela não durou muito tempo, no entanto, e logo deu lugar a impressão de que não tinha extirpado aquele mal por completo.

— Jisung? — uma voz familiar tirou o mago de seus devaneios e ele se virou para encontrar o príncipe ao lado dos arbustos de ardísias. Ele parecia ter acabado de acordar, o rosto meio inchado, o olhar confuso, o cabelo meio bagunçado. — Desculpe, eu não sabia o que fazer. Você não estava no chalé quando eu levantei e eu vi essa fumaça. Achei que tinha alguma coisa errada. 

Jisung olhou para a fogueira que ultrapassava o nível das árvores e viu a fumaça rodopiar pelo céu acima deles. O cheiro, que até então não era um incômodo, se tornou muito evidente e o mago torceu o nariz. 

— O que houve com as suas mãos? — Chan perguntou ao se aproximar ainda mais. 

Era como sair de um verdadeiro transe. Jisung não enxergara mais nada enquanto estava destruindo as heras e a tarefa nublou seus pensamentos do mesmo jeito que a forma incorpórea da fumaça fazia ao contaminar o ar em volta. Ele não tinha reparado no quanto estava encharcado de suor, sujo de terra e muito menos nas mãos que estavam sangrando até que Chan apontasse.

— Eu… — Jisung começou, mas a voz falhou pelo desuso. Ele tossiu uma vez e prosseguiu com mais intensidade. — Eu tive que me livrar dessas heras. Acho que exagerei na força.

Chan cuidadosamente examinou o mago com a mesma cautela de alguém que investiga um artefato explosivo e ao notar os ombros de Jisung relaxarem após o que pareceu uma eternidade, tomou a liberdade de estender as mãos na direção dele, oferecendo sua ajuda de uma forma silenciosa. Mas Jisung não a aceitou, embora tivesse dado a entender por um mísero instante que o faria.

— Vamos? — o mago indicou o caminho por onde o príncipe tinha chegado.

Chan aquiesceu e olhou para a fogueira antes de acompanhá-lo, ocultando a mágoa pela recusa com uma expressão serena.

— Vai ficar tudo bem com as árvores? 

— Vai. O fogo vai consumir apenas as heras. 

— O que houve exatamente? 

— Heras selvagens, do tipo parasita. Sugam a seiva das árvores até apodrecê-las. Eu não as vi crescer ontem e vim removê-las.

Ao voltarem para o chalé, Jisung foi até a pia para lavar o sangue de suas mãos e dos demais machucados em seus braços. Os cortes arderam e pinicaram a pele, mas o mago fez de conta que aquilo não era grande coisa. 

— Se tiver alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudar… — Chan se ofereceu novamente.

— Está tudo bem — Jisung chacoalhou as mãos. — Você deve estar com fome.

O mago disse aos pães e as geleias para saírem dos armários e irem até a mesa e cada um deles tomou o seu espaço na superfície agora coberta por uma toalha branca, cercando o prato, a xícara e os talheres que ficaram à frente da cadeira em que o príncipe tinha escolhido sentar desde que chegara ali.

Depois disso, Jisung sumiu casa adentro, sem dar mais nenhuma explicação.

↭

— Jisung? — a voz era de Minho e Jisung se empertigou na cama de seu quarto, abrindo a porta com um pequeno gesto da mão. 

O mago dos mundos entrou sem fazer alarde e fechou a porta atrás de si, sentando-se na beirada do colchão. 

— Hyunjin me contou o que aconteceu — ele disse sem rodeios, usando um tom de voz calmo.

— Imagino que sim — disse azedo, o olhar caindo sobre as mãos escondidas nas mangas de sua túnica. Ele reprimiu o desejo que tinha de esfregá-las com força para se livrar do comichão que sentia.

— E o que você acha?

— O que eu acho? — ergueu o rosto. 

— Você acha que as heras foram mesmo resultado de algo que você sente pelo humano?

— O que mais poderia ser? — resmungou chateado. — Não é segredo para ninguém que eu sou o mais tolo aqui. E é claro que a natureza está sentindo cada mudança em mim. Ainda mais agora. Eu a sinto _zunindo_ em mim. É ensurdecedor — cuspiu as últimas palavras, mas sem a pretensão de uma verdadeira ofensa. 

— Você acha que é prudente deixar o humano aqui, com você?

Minho sempre foi o mais sensato entre os três magos. Por ter mais conhecimento e anos de experiência, ele foi porta-voz da razão em muitas decisões. Havia muitas cicatrizes escondidas nele que revelavam todos os tipos de erro que ele cometeu, assim como havia símbolos dos mais diversos formatos tatuados em sua pele como medalhas do que ele conquistou. O poder dele era oneroso, mas mesmo assim ele fazia de conta que era como estar carregando um punhado de penas. Ele atravessava mundos e tinha contato com inúmeras circunstâncias que para alguém sensível seria enlouquecedor. 

Ele podia muito bem impor sua autoridade e fazer cumprir sua palavra, pois ele tinha todo o direito sendo aquele que era como o pináculo que sustentava aquela tríade, contudo, em vez de expulsar Chan de uma vez da casa de Jisung como Hyunjin faria num estalar de dedos, ele perguntava ao mago da floresta o que ele achava certo fazer.

— Por que está perguntando isso para mim? — Jisung retrucou, incerto. 

Minho respirou fundo e olhou o quarto em volta, medindo suas próximas palavras. Estava refletindo sobre a forma como o oráculo, Jeongin, tinha claramente direcionado sua atenção a Jisung quando anunciou sua visão. Seria certo basear uma escolha se apoiando em alguém que viu o futuro e sabe o que vai acontecer nele? Ou seria melhor compreender o que aparentemente era melhor para a Floresta e ir contrário a uma seta que indicou o caminho?

— Eu não quero te tratar como alguém que não sabe fazer suas próprias escolhas — Minho disse por fim. — Você tem razão. Nós não devemos continuar te vendo como uma criança só porque você é mais novo do que nós. Não quero mais te subestimar. Não vim aqui para dizer o que fazer. Quero que faça o que acha melhor. 

— Mas e se o que eu escolher não for bom? Se for uma escolha errada?

— Então faça uma nova escolha. Não acertamos sempre, mas não vai adiantar em nada se ficarmos parados remoendo o que já passou.

Minho se levantou e encostou a mão suavemente no ombro do mago da floresta.

— Seja o que for, não demore muito para decidir. Dependemos de você.

E dito isso, o mago dos mundos saiu do quarto. Jisung foi fazer o mesmo no início da noite, depois de muito pensar a respeito da sua decisão. Ao ver o príncipe, o coração do mago pesou, pois Chan precisou passar o dia tendo que se virar sozinho num chalé mágico e numa floresta igualmente fantástica. Dava para ver pelo semblante dele que ele não tinha enfrentado aquilo com muita destreza e, para variar, Mundungus apenas lambia as patas ao observá-lo, seu gesto para mostrar que ria de uma situação que considerava engraçada.

— Oh — Chan se virou assim que avistou Jisung. Ele estava de pé na sala, tentando puxar um livro da estante, mas sem obter êxito a julgar por sua expressão emburrada. — Você está bem? 

— Sim. O que está tentando fazer?

— Eu estava tentando ler um livro — confessou ao coçar a nuca. — Mas não achei que ia ser difícil. Os livros estão colados na estante.

Isso fez o mago rir. 

— Eles não estão _colados_ — esclareceu e se aproximou de onde o príncipe estava. — Você por acaso pediu com educação?

— O quê? Se eu pedi com educação?

Jisung estendeu a mão na direção de um livro.

— Por favor — disse e puxou-o da estante com facilidade. 

— Oh — Chan arregalou os olhos. — Era isso? 

O príncipe repetiu o processo e finalmente conseguiu o que queria, alegrando-se com o feito como se fosse uma criança que acaba de ganhar um presente. 

— Desculpe tê-lo feito ficar sozinho. Não deve ter sido muito fácil — o mago disse arrependido ao devolver o exemplar que tinha pegado.

— Tudo bem, eu até que me virei bem. Mas e você? Está se sentindo melhor mesmo? Como estão as mãos?

Jisung puxou as mangas da túnica para revelá-las ao jovem príncipe, e ambos se assustaram ao ver as condições em que elas se encontravam: cobertas por um grosseirão severo. Isso explicava o motivo pelo qual Jisung as sentia arder tanto. Ele achava que se devia aos cortes e não se preocupou muito em verificar, submerso que estava em seu problema principal, mas agora entendia que tinha negligenciado demais a coceira incessante. 

— Deviam ser heras venenosas — Jisung comentou ao arregaçar as mangas e deixá-las dobradas em seus cotovelos. — Não conhecia a espécie e achei que seriam como as outras. Que estúpido! — praguejou ao ir até a despensa, Chan em seu encalço.

— Me diga o que eu preciso fazer e eu te ajudo — o príncipe novamente se fez solícito.

Jisung apontou para os potes de vidro e Chan os pegou, misturando em uma tigela uma substância pastosa junto de ervas bem fininhas que soltavam um aroma perfumado. Pingou algumas gotas do óleo que Jisung disse ser bom para atenuar os sintomas e quando a pasta virou uma pomada cheirosa e bastante refrescante, o mago pediu para que Chan continuasse a mexer e se aproximou, soprando umas palavras cantadas que deram o toque final à mistura. 

— Agora é só aplicar — Jisung tentou alcançar a colher, mas Chan foi mais rápido, puxando a tigela para mais perto.

— Me dê as mãos — pediu e desta vez soou firme, quase imperioso. 

O mago piscou algumas vezes antes de se recompor, estendendo-as para Chan.

O príncipe se aproximou e segurou o pulso de Jisung com suavidade, espalhando a pomada sobre as feridas e manchas vermelhas, fazendo o máximo para cobrir cada centímetro com a mistura. Repetiu na outra, tomando a precaução de não puxar demais a pele para não reabrir os cortes.

Enquanto ele fazia isso, Jisung ocupou o tempo desenhando as feições do príncipe em sua mente, constatando atordoado o quanto ele se parecia com a versão do personagem que criava para contar histórias às ninfas. Ele era esbelto, forte porém gracioso, e sua tenacidade era visível até na sua postura. Era impossível não sentir o coração falhar ante àquela proximidade deles e Jisung agradeceu a concentração de Chan estar em outro lugar, pois nunca ele não seria capaz de perceber suas faces coradas.

— Onde posso pegar um pano? Precisamos enfaixar.

Jisung indicou o armário inferior e o príncipe rasgou pedaços de um tecido grande, enrolando-os nas mãos do mago até escondê-las completamente. 

— Por que você arrancou as heras com as mãos? — o príncipe perguntou ao lavar as próprias mãos e secá-las.

— Eu precisava fazer dessa forma — disse sem encontrar o olhar de Chan. 

É claro que ele não contaria que sua raiva foi o seu motivo principal de ter se descontrolado. Se dissesse isso, teria de explicar o que a incitou e não estava certo sobre ter coragem de revelar o que estava acontecendo dentro dele.

— Bom… sendo assim… tome cuidado da próxima vez. Use uma faca ou uma tesoura. Você podia ter se machucado severamente. Ainda bem que você sabe tratar desses ferimentos, mas de qualquer forma foi perigoso.

Jisung emitiu um grunhido, assustando a Chan que não esperava ouvir aquele som estranho. 

— O que foi? 

O mago torceu a boca, insatisfeito. Por que aquele jovem humano precisava dificultar ainda mais as coisas? Como Jisung poderia dizê-lo para ir embora quando ele era tão amável, cuidadoso e exibia essa preocupação genuína? Como poderia abrir mão da companhia dele quando ele era desse jeito?

— Nada… eu só… olha, Chan, eu estou num período difícil — Jisung começou a dizer o discurso que tinha ensaiado a tarde toda. — Minhas emoções… estão descontroladas. O Florescimento me deixa emocionalmente instável. Talvez não seja boa ideia que você presencie isso. Eu sinto muito.

— Ah… — Chan deslocou o peso de uma perna a outra. 

Por um segundo, Jisung teve certeza de que o humano entendeu o que estava querendo dizer, mas ao vê-lo mudar de expressão de repente, como se já tivesse se decidido há muito tempo, algo afundou ainda mais em seu peito. 

— Mas eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso. Eu posso lidar com suas emoções. Você não precisa me esconder nem nada. Estarei aqui quando for difícil, você pode… Jisung?

O mago fechou os olhos com força e lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto quente. Fungou e tentou afastá-las, mas suas mãos estavam enfaixadas e no lugar delas tentou usar os ombros para enxugar as bochechas, se sentindo bastante bobo por estar chorando na frente de alguém que não conhecia sua natureza emotiva. 

— Ei, está tudo bem — o príncipe se aproximou e fez algo que deixou o mago desconcertado e sem nenhuma defesa: deslizou a mão por suas costas num gesto confortador, conduzindo-o sutilmente para um abraço.

Jisung não resistiu e foi de encontro ao peito que o recebia, soluçando contra o ombro que era oferecido, suas costas sendo afagadas pelo toque acolhedor de Chan. Era a primeira vez que alguém fazia isso por ele. Que não o repreendeu por estar chorando. Que, em vez de dizer um punhado de palavras indiferentes, fazia o se sentir como se fosse aceitável se expressar daquele jeito. E Chan não precisou conhecê-lo muito para perceber que era aquilo de que precisava tanto. 

Quando o pranto amainou, Jisung se distanciou um pouco e baixou a cabeça, constrangido.

— Desculpe. Acho que ter visto aquelas heras me deixou abalado. Vê-las arruinando o que eu cuidei durante tanto tempo… estou com muito medo de que aconteça de novo — admitiu.

— Você acha que elas podem nascer de novo de uma hora para outra? Existe uma forma de impedir?

Jisung olhou para Chan, para a expressão preocupada dele, e se sentiu bastante encurralado. Como dizer a alguém que está visivelmente interessado de que ele pode ser o principal responsável por algo que ele não tem nenhum controle? 

Chan deve ter interpretado sua hesitação como uma desconfiança, pois estufou o peito, pronto para assumir a responsabilidade que sequer existia. 

— Me diga o que é e vou te ajudar. Se elas nascerem de novo, eu irei arrancá-las.

— E por que é que você faria isso? — perguntou suavemente, num meio sorriso, enquanto enxugava o canto dos olhos usando o braço coberto pela manga.

— Porque isso é importante pra você… — ele disse e após uma batida, sua postura mudou para uma mais retraída. Ele baixou a cabeça, constrangido, percebendo algo. — Estou te devendo isso, no final das contas.

 _Uma dívida_ , Jisung entendeu. É claro que o príncipe queria retribuir o favor depois de sua vida ter sido salva. Não se tratava de nada além disso quando ele se oferecia de prontidão, querendo auxiliar o mago da floresta no que fosse. 

Jisung não admitiria, mas a constatação o deixou chateado. Era bom demais para ser verdade, concluiu amargurado. A relação deles não seria normal sob outras circunstâncias. Eles jamais teriam se encontrado se não fosse pela Floresta e, no fundo, aquilo se tratava apenas de um acontecimento aleatório do universo, que pregava muitas peças sem dar o nó final. 

Jisung já devia ter previsto que algo entre eles não daria certo. Como poderia? Chan era um príncipe e tinha obrigações de nobre, precisaria voltar cedo ou tarde para seu lar. Ele era humano e Jisung, um mago. Mundos diferentes que foram separados há anos para aplacar conflitos.

Jisung se sentiu como o tolo que olha por cima de um muro para a vida que gostaria de ter e nunca teria. E doía imaginar que alguma hora teria de descer para o chão e voltar para onde jamais deveria ter saído e que só o fez por inocente curiosidade. Era como saborear do melhor banquete e acordar de um sonho, a frustração de saber que tudo não era real fazendo arranhões em seu peito.

— Ah… — ele deixou a voz escapar incoerente. — Não vamos nos precipitar. Se elas nascerem de novo, eu posso dar um jeito nelas.

— Eu insisto, Jisung. Você já fez muito por mim e quero fazer algo por você. Nada mais justo.

— Não precisa ser justo — sussurrou quase inaudível e depois que Chan pediu para que ele repetisse, o mago fez um aceno com a mão. — Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. Vou procurar algo nos livros primeiro. 

Eles foram até a sala e Jisung pediu por alguns livros de herbologia e botânica, sentando-se no chão em frente à lareira para apoiá-los na mesinha de centro a fim de lê-los confortavelmente. Chan fez o mesmo e logo puxou um dos volumes para ajudar Jisung a procurar pelas informações de que precisavam, mas em nada foi útil, pois estava escrito num idioma que não conseguia entender.

— Aqui — Jisung fez um gesto e um óculos saiu de dentro de um baú e sobrevoou até ficar à frente de Chan. — Ele vai te ajudar a ler o que não souber.

Chan colocou as lentes sobre os olhos e ele exclamou impressionando, causando o riso de Jisung que achou a cena adorável. Eles começaram a investigar o conteúdo da biblioteca e ficaram nessa atividade até que o mago decidiu fazer uma pausa para o jantar. O jovem príncipe tomou a frente, impedindo que Jisung fizesse qualquer coisa para preveni-lo de usar as mãos. E por mais que o mago pudesse simplesmente fazer tudo usando alguns feitiços, ele preferiu deixar que Chan se sentisse bem à vontade em sua própria iniciativa. 

— Seu amigo, Hyunjin, não parece muito feliz com a minha presença aqui, não é? — Chan observou depois que eles voltaram aos livros. — Hoje de tarde ele e o Minho vieram aqui para falar com você e aquela hora que o Minho foi conversar com você, eu fiquei sozinho com o Hyunjin e… foram os minutos mais desconfortáveis que já passei com alguém na minha vida — riu soprado. 

— Magos buscadores têm uma história infeliz com humanos — Jisung explicou sem despregar o foco das páginas. — Eles sofreram muito na época em que começaram a caçar os seres mágicos. Os magos buscadores são conhecidos por serem muito inteligentes e perspicazes, e isso atraiu o interesse dos caçadores que precisavam obter as informações sobre onde as criaturas se escondiam. Isso fez com que ele se ressentissem de sua raça.

— Por que eles são chamados de _buscadores_?

— Porque eles _buscam_ , no sentido da palavra. São detentores de informação, sabem o que achar, como achar. São exímios na arte de observar e interpretar. Se você quer saber de algo, um _buscador_ pode te tocar e te ajudar a achar a resposta. 

— Sério? Por que Hyunjin não tocou em mim para descobrir por qual motivo eu vim parar aqui?

— Porque ele só pode te ajudar à medida que possui acesso à informação. Você não a tem porque sua memória não está clara. E Hyunjin não tem contato com o mundo lá fora. Se ele tivesse acesso a mais pessoas, mais lugares, talvez ele pudesse descobrir como você chegou até aqui.

— E essa não seria a solução: ele ir até lá fora e buscar por mais informações para conseguir descobrir mais sobre mim?

Jisung parou a leitura e olhou para Chan.

— O problema é que a barreira que nos separa tem um encantamento. Aqueles que vêm de fora se lembram do mundo humano, mas os que saem daqui não levam nenhuma recordação do mundo mágico. Foi uma precaução dos Anciões. Imagino que também seja por isso que o seu mundo não tenha tantas informações exatas sobre nós — ponderou conclusivo. 

— Ah… — os ombros do príncipe cederam.

— Eu vou conversar com Hyunjin para que ele possa te ajudar a se lembrar. Talvez se você for guiado por ele para investigar sua memória você possa encontrar uma resposta.

— Ele faria isso? — perguntou incerto.

— É claro. Ele não é tão ruim quanto parece.

Chan apoiou o cotovelo na mesinha e tirou os óculos, colocando-os sobre o livro aberto. Gastou um tempo observando o fogo crepitar na lareira, piscando várias vezes quando achou que tinha visto a chama se dobrar em si mesma, construindo formas muito familiares. Assim que se deu conta de como aquelas formas eram sim figuras e de que podia discernir a imagem de cavalos, cavalariços e carruagens, ele se sentiu atraído ainda mais pelo fogo, aquele calor o convidando a se aproximar como alguém que sussurra calidamente em seu ouvido. 

E tão rápido quanto um estalo, Chan estava de volta à sala, seu pensamento dando um rodopio e o deixando tonto antes de se centrar. Uma mão pesava em seu ombro e ele a identificou como sendo a de Jisung. 

— Não é bom olhar tempo demais para o fogo — o mago aconselhou. 

Chan reparou que tinha se inclinado na direção da lareira. Recuou apreensivo e se aproximou mais de Jisung. 

— O que o Minho é? — quis saber ao abandonar a tarefa de entender aquela leitura técnica demais para o seu limitado conhecimento sobre plantas. 

— Um mago dos mundos. Alguém que guia as almas depois que o corpo físico morre. Ele as leva para as próximas vidas e transita entre os mundos para conseguir manter a ordem.

— Que tipo de ordem?

— Ah, não permitir que criaturas ultrapassem dimensões sem consentimento, por exemplo. Não existe apenas esse mundo em que nós vivemos. Existem muitos. E nem sempre aqueles que vivem do outro lado são amistosos. Existem realidades de prisioneiros que querem sair para vir até o nosso. Minho não pode deixá-los sair de lá.

— O que acontece se por acaso eles saírem? 

— Caos. Guerras. Eles são prisioneiros por um motivo — deu de ombros. 

— Você já viu isso acontecer?

— Não… mas não posso me dar o luxo. Já imaginou se algo terrível de outro mundo vem para assolar o nosso? Estaríamos em apuros. 

— Acha que não conseguiria dar conta de derrotá-los?

— Eu acho que não estaria nem um pouco preparado para lidar com a destruição — admitiu. 

Chan anuiu, compreensivo, e observou Jisung de perto, atento ao rosto dele que sempre mostrava um mundo de percepções. Eram sutis as suas emoções, mas elas estavam lá, colorindo cada contorno quando aparecia de um jeito ou de outro. Jisung era tão honesto em sua expressão, deixando vir à tona todo e qualquer sentimento que tinha, independentemente de tamanho e intensidade. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão sincero, acostumado que estava às máscaras das outras pessoas que preferiam esconder como estavam se sentindo. 

Jisung era como uma brisa fresca depois de ter enfrentado o calor em um deserto, o príncipe pensou consigo mesmo. O mago era como alguém que não precisava fingir nem ocultar o que era, muito menos o que sentia em relação a tudo. Ele apenas existia espontâneo, sem receios, e era tão bonito, tão puro. E ele tinha essa paciência com sua curiosidade infinita que o deixava totalmente sem jeito. Afinal, quantas vezes foi repreendido por ser um atrevido? Por perguntar demais? Por questionar aquilo que não entendia, não concordava? 

— O que foi? — Jisung perguntou assim que percebeu o príncipe o olhando.

— Nada — Chan desviou o rosto e mirou as mãos em seu colo.

— Acho que está na hora de dormir. Preciso estar bem descansado para amanhã — disse ao se levantar.

Chan o ajudou a guardar os livros de volta à estante. Jisung o ensinou a preparar o chá de alecrim e quando o príncipe ficou com a xícara cheia em mãos, parado perto da porta do quarto de hóspedes, ele fez um pedido incomum.

— Eu posso dormir no seu quarto?

Jisung ficou estático e observou o príncipe com curiosidade, tentando entender de onde tinha vindo aquilo de repente.

— Vou entender se você disser que é desconfortável — apressou-se em dizer. — Eu não vou dormir com você na mesma cama nem nada. Eu posso dormir no chão. Eu levo alguns travesseiros e as cobertas. É só porque… eu não queria ficar sozinho. Se você não se importar, é claro.

Jisung sentiu Mundungus se esfregar nas suas pernas e o olhou a tempo de vê-lo erguer a cabeça, como se dissesse “boa noite” ao balançar os bigodes na sua direção. O felino entrou no quarto e o mago sorriu, perplexo com a ousadia do protetor da casa que certamente o tinha encarado por um motivo especial. Podia até não saber o que se passava na mente do seu gato, sendo ele um animal diferente dos outros, mas tinha aprendido a interpretar muito bem o olhar pretensioso dele de quem sabe mais do que devia.

Antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, Jisung acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ajudando o humano a arrumar o canto onde dormiria. Chan bebeu o chá de uma só vez e se aninhou na pilha de almofadas. Ele não viu, mas o mago conjurou em segredo para que os travesseiros ficassem mais gordos e fofos, se ajustando ao corpo que deitava sobre eles. Jisung não permitiria que Chan acordasse com dores no corpo e muito menos que ficasse desconfortável durante a noite.

— Você tem certeza de que está confortável? — Jisung perguntou inocentemente ao subir na própria cama, sorrindo pequeno ao observá-lo de esguelha.

— Estou sim. Obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e aos poucos as luzes do quarto foram diminuindo, criando uma penumbra que no fim se tornou breu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan e seus abraços  
> não poderia faltar aqui também
> 
> obrigada por lerem  
> espero que estejam gostando! <3  
> até a próxima atualização ~~


	5. Florescimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sentiram saudades?   
> vamos ao florescimento <3

Pela manhã, Chan acordou sentindo um cheiro gostoso de pão fresco, recém saído do forno. O aroma vinha quente e saboroso e parecia encostar na sua língua, despertando-o todo e fazendo sua barriga roncar de fome. Ao se erguer, ele notou que Jisung não estava mais na cama e suspeitou que o mago fosse o responsável pelo aroma. 

Confirmou ao surgir na cozinha, vislumbrando impressionado a quantidade de comida espalhada por várias superfícies. Avistou biscoitos amanteigados numa grande fôrma quadrada ocupando um terço da mesa e outros com gotas de chocolate sobre o forno de ferro, soltando um suave vapor que espiralava pelo ar da cozinha. Havia também uma fileira de pães redondos, dourados de um jeito que enchia os olhos, que foram colocados na parte livre da mesa, além de quatro tortas de maçã que estavam sobre a bancada onde Jisung enchia garrafas com aquele líquido viscoso e saboroso que provou na última vez que caminharam pela floresta.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou. O mago, ao vê-lo, abriu um enorme sorriso. — Suas mãos já melhoraram?

— Já sim — o mago as exibiu em perfeitas condições. Nem parecia que elas estiveram cobertas por aquele vermelhidão feio e cheio de carocinhos na noite anterior. — Eu me recupero com mais rapidez nessa época — explicou para a pergunta que não foi feita.

— Você fez tudo isso? — gesticulou na direção dos pães e dos biscoitos.

— Sim. O que me faz lembrar… — ele parou o que fazia e tampou a garrafa, limpando as mãos em um pano antes de se voltar para o príncipe. — Minho veio aqui mais cedo e perguntou sobre você, já que o Florescimento é amanhã e você não sabe como funciona — começou, ocultando a parte em que o mago dos mundos foi até o chalé para perguntar a Jisung o que ele tinha decidido a respeito da conversa sobre o futuro de Chan. — Eu devia ter sido mais claro antes, pois você é humano. No Florescimento, eu passo alguns dias na floresta. Eu acampo em alguns lugares, faço oferendas e alguns rituais específicos. Eu não sei exatamente se você quer ir sabendo dessas coisas e, quero dizer, eu não me importo, mas talvez você não aprecie já que eu vou estar ocupado e talvez seja muito esquisito para você. Tudo bem se decidir por não ir, aliás. Você pode ficar aqui à vontade.

— Eu quero ir. Se não tiver problema — insistiu. — Vai ser chato ficar aqui, sozinho. Sem você.

— Então está bem — deu de ombros, escondendo o constrangimento. 

Tinha de admitir que queria mesmo que Chan fosse, apesar de tudo. Uma parte de si era muito egoísta para abrir mão disso, por mais que o prudente fosse impedir o príncipe de acompanhá-lo.

Mais cedo, quando os outros dois magos apareceram para fazer uma visita, Jisung avisara que a sua escolha tinha sido pela permanência do príncipe. O mago dos mundos não esboçou reação (talvez por já ter esperado aquela decisão) enquanto o mago buscador explodiu.

— Depois daquelas heras você ainda acha que é uma boa ideia? — questionara, o olhar intenso.

— Tenho sim. As heras foram um acidente. E qualquer outro acontecimento fora de ordem na natureza é de minha inteira responsabilidade — Jisung respondera com bastante firmeza.

— Você sabe que essa não é a minha maior preocupação — o mago buscador dissera, num tom de voz mais suave, e desta vez deu para captar o quanto ele vinha apreensivo desde que o oráculo fizera aparição.

Hyunjin era o mais protetor em relação a Jisung então não era de se admirar que ele estivesse aborrecido. A história de seus antepassados com os humanos já não era boa e saber que um deles estava ali, infiltrado, e especialmente sob os cuidados de alguém que considerava sensível demais para o próprio bem o deixava nervoso. Chan não parecia uma ameaça, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia confiar nele, bastante ciente de que conteúdos perigosos podiam vir em frascos muito atrativos. 

— Eu sei. E agradeço por sempre tomar conta de mim, Hyunjin. 

Depois disso, Hyunjin e Minho se despediram e desejaram um bom Florescimento, pois o mago da floresta não parecia aberto à argumentação. E quando eles se foram, Jisung iniciou os preparativos para o grande dia que estava por vir, ansioso para comemorá-lo.

— Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? — Chan perguntou depois de tomar o café da manhã.

— Preciso do seu cavalo emprestado. Vai ser ótimo se não precisarmos carregar tanta coisa até chegarmos ao relvado. 

— Claro, ele é todo seu. 

Eles reuniram os pães, as tortas e os biscoitos dentro de uma cesta grande de vime e reuniram em sacolas de pano as garrafas de néctar. Eles também ajeitaram o que precisavam para montar um acampamento, como tecidos para armar uma tenda, algumas ferramentas e também lamparinas para à noite. Assim que tinham organizado todos os materiais necessários, ambos carregaram o cavalo e partiram pela floresta.

Jisung não montou o animal e em vez disso caminhou na frente, guiando o caminho, a capa esvoaçando atrás dele enquanto ia de um lado para o outro, verificando cada fresta, cada copa, cada raiz para se certificar de que nada estava faltando. O príncipe, por sua vez, ia ao lado do cavalo, observando o mago com interesse, admirando o esforço incansável dele. Não podia senão considerar bonita a forma como Jisung cuidava de todos os detalhes. Ele realmente se importava com a floresta e com tudo o que havia nela. 

Eles caminharam por horas, intercalando com pausas para descansar, estas mais direcionadas ao humano do que para o mago que recebia energia da natureza e não precisava parar com muita frequência. 

— Para onde nós estamos indo exatamente? — Chan por fim perguntou, percebendo que eles estavam indo mais longe do que havia conhecido. 

— Nós iremos a uma pradaria. 

— Falta muito para chegar? — Chan quis saber ao recolher água do rio com as mãos para bebê-la.

— Não. Cerca de uma hora, eu acho. Você está se sentindo bem para continuar? Você pode montar o cavalo.

O príncipe não queria admitir que estava se sentindo exausto e com os pés doendo. Ele via Jisung completamente disposto, inabalado pela viagem, e isso o deixava atordoado, pois não queria parecer fraco diante dele. Contudo, quem ele queria enganar? Eles eram diferentes. Vinham de lugares diferentes. Não podia se comparar a um mago quando era um simples humano.

Ele aceitou a ideia e subiu em seu cavalo, agradecido pelo descanso. E como Jisung previu, uma hora depois eles chegavam a uma imensa pradaria a perder de vista. O príncipe desmontou e ficou boquiaberto, impressionado pela paisagem. Atrás dele, a floresta fazia um paredão que se encerrava numa linha perfeita. À frente deles, uma planície vasta e aberta, sem arbustos e com a relva da cor do açúcar queimado que via as cozinheiras do palácio derramarem sobre as sobremesas que adorava. 

— É, eu também adoro esse lugar — Jisung comentou numa voz baixa depois de respirar fundo. — Vem, o sol já está se pondo e precisamos montar um acampamento ainda.

Eles se moveram pela relva seca e pararam numa pequena colina. Dali de cima, dava para ver o topo dos bosques e Jisung até apontou para o lugar de onde eles tinham saído, mas o chalé já tinha se tornado miúdo demais para enxergá-lo. 

Depois que a tenda foi montada, Jisung acendeu uma fogueira e eles se sentaram ao redor dela, Chan se livrando dos sapatos na primeira oportunidade.

— Arrependido? — o mago perguntou num tom de brincadeira, apesar de no fundo estar preocupado. 

— Nem um pouco. É tão quieto aqui — observou. — Acho que é a primeira vez que eu venho a um lugar assim.

— Você não saía muito do palácio?

— Eu saía, mas eu ia para a cidade. Só que lá é _bem_ barulhento. As pessoas estão falando o tempo todo, principalmente no mercado. Não que isso seja ruim… é só _diferente_. No palácio eu achava que tinha paz, mas aqui… é outro nível de silêncio — contemplou, observando o além mergulhado na escuridão. — Meu professor me dizia que eu deveria me retirar para a montanha por alguns dias com certa frequência. Ele dizia que isso ia me ajudar a melhorar minha capacidade de pensamento, mas eu nunca aceitei a ideia. Achava que estar no meu quarto era o suficiente. Agora acho que entendo um pouco o que ele quis dizer — completou e olhou para as mãos vazias. 

— O silêncio é assustador para quem não está habituado a ele — Jisung comentou depois de atiçar o fogo usando um graveto. — As primeiras vezes em que fui deixado aqui, eu experimentei uma sensação muito ruim de abandono. Como se a natureza tivesse me deixado aqui para morrer. Eu não sabia o que significava, tinha acabado de ser gerado pela terra e só tinha o fogo comigo, mas eu não achava suficiente. 

Chan se inclinou e observou o rosto de perfil do mago. O viu tão sério que por um momento não conseguiu dizer que aquele era o Jisung a que tinha se acostumado, cheio de expressões vivas, acolhedoras e sorridentes. 

— Eu passei longas semanas caminhando a esmo, sem nada além de uma lamparina. Esse lugar estava imerso em neblina e não tinha saída. Depois que eu fiquei à beira da tristeza profunda eu percebi que isso tudo fazia parte do meu maior medo e que somente depois de superá-lo eu teria chance de me tornar um legítimo mago da floresta. 

— Deve ter sido difícil — Chan disse e tentou se imaginar na mesma situação: deixado ao relento, num lugar totalmente desconhecido, sem nada para se proteger, sem nada a se agarrar. E sem saber exatamente o porquê, se aborreceu: — Por que a natureza fez isso com você?

— Porque eu precisava aprender algo muito importante. Ao meu respeito. E também a respeito da natureza. Se hoje eu possuo esse elo com ela, é porque fui capaz de enfrentar essa provação.

— Mas qual a necessidade?

— Sabe… só nos conhecemos de verdade quando estamos diante dos nossos medos — disse ao olhar para a fogueira. — Podemos afirmar que somos leais, mas isso se torna mentira quando enfrentamos algo para o qual não estávamos preparados. Se eu não tivesse ficado aqui sozinho me sentindo abandonado, eu teria achado que a natureza não estaria comigo em outras situações semelhantes. Quando caí e fraquejei, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi culpá-la. Como eu poderia dizer que seria leal a ela desse jeito? 

Chan subitamente entendeu. E mais do que isso, desvendou o motivo por trás das emoções de Jisung estarem tão à flor da pele. Elas eram nítidas porque o mago foi coagido a colocá-las para fora e a não temê-las. Ele tinha enfrentado a pior versão de si mesmo e conseguiu sentir nela a mentira que estava contando a si mesmo. É óbvio que depois de ter visto o quanto máscaras eram inúteis ele não faria mais questão de esconder os seus sentimentos. 

O jovem príncipe pensou nas pessoas do reino, que usavam de muitas desculpas para não dizer a verdade. Ele próprio tinha sido ensinado a fingir quando estava desconfortável, a sorrir quando estava triste, a dizer que estava tudo bem quando sentia dor. Era sua obrigação não passar a mensagem de que estava vulnerável, indefeso. Como príncipe, ele precisava passar a impressão de um nobre forte, inabalado e corajoso. Do contrário, tirariam proveito dele, o fariam de bobo.

Era um contraste imenso com o que estava presenciando ao lado daquele mago.

— Eu seria covarde na primeira oportunidade em que eu tivesse dificuldade — Jisung continuou o relato. — Como príncipe, você acha que as pessoas do seu reino fariam o que fosse preciso num momento em que tudo ficasse difícil e obscuro? Ou elas se voltariam contra você e diriam que você trouxe desgraça a elas?

Chan refletiu e tentou visualizar cada membro da guarda real, cada mercador, cada camponês, cada serviçal do palácio diante dele. Colocou sobre um tabuleiro mental cada pessoa que se disse leal ao rei, seu pai. E sob o olhar curioso do mago, ele não soube o que dizer. 

— Agora entendo bem mais o que o meu professor quis dizer — Chan concluiu envergonhado.

Eles ficaram quietos e compartilharam de uma das tortas que haviam trazido. Quando o fogo baixou, Jisung pegou uma garrafa da sacola e despejou um pouco do conteúdo em duas canecas.

— Experimenta. Acho que você vai gostar desse — Jisung a entregou ao príncipe que a cheirou desconfiado, unindo as sobrancelhas ao perceber um aroma adocicado e cítrico, sem semelhança com qualquer coisa que já tivesse experimentado. 

A sidra borbulhou na língua de Chan e ele se encolheu todo, surpreso pelo sabor que não era nada do que esperava. Ele lambeu os lábios e encarou o líquido brilhante, assimilando o gosto de maçã e o toque muito suave de pêssego.

— Você que fez? 

— Sim. 

— É muito bom — elogiou e bebeu até esvaziar a caneca, fazendo Jisung rir com o entusiasmo. Este serviu mais da sidra para o príncipe que aceitou de bom grado. 

Eles beberam diante do fogo ao som dos grilos, do vento soprando a relva e das corujas que ocasionalmente piavam ao longe. Quando não restava mais do que um terço da garrafa, eles deitaram lado a lado, olhando para o céu infinitamente estrelado e para a lua cheia que protagonizava o espetáculo da noite ao estar em seu auge. Não havia uma nuvem sequer e Chan se maravilhou com a quantidade de pontos brilhantes que enchiam o manto escuro.

O efeito da sidra era um pouco diferente daquele que sentia ao beber de um bom vinho ou de uma cerveja. Ela caía na corrente sanguínea de um jeito leve, quase inofensivo, e o entorpecia aos poucos, fazendo-o se sentir flutuando. Era ainda mais relaxante estar ali, sem ouvir nada além dos sons tranquilos e constantes da natureza. O deixava se sentindo como alguém que não precisa temer qualquer coisa no mundo. 

Estava prestes a agradecer a Jisung por compartilhar daquele momento quando o viu de olhos fechados, respirando lentamente. Não dava para desgrudar os olhos dele uma vez que o tinha sob seu foco e Chan engoliu seco, atordoado pela imagem. A luz da lua e do fogo alcançavam a pele de Jisung de um jeito magnífico e daria tudo para ver direito o rubor da face dele ocasionado pelo teor alcoólico da bebida. 

— Está sentindo isso? — Jisung perguntou de repente, assustando a Chan que não tinha parado de observá-lo em segredo. O mago, no entanto, não tinha aberto os olhos e permaneceu na mesma posição, sem saber que estava sob a atenção do príncipe. 

Chan sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais e tentou reunir algumas palavras que fizessem sentido, agradecendo enormemente o fato de que o mago não o viu ficar todo atrapalhado. Ele sentia tanta coisa ao estar ali, naquele lugar e na companhia de Jisung que era mais fácil perguntar o que ele _não sentia_. Mas antes que pudesse colocar o coração para fora, Chan foi surpreendido por um toque muito suave em seu rosto.

— Está sentindo isso? — Jisung repetiu ainda mais baixinho, o corpo agora deitado de lado. 

Chan estava com o coração acelerado. Sua respiração ficou descompassada e a face em que era tocado ardia.

— Chan? — Jisung o chamou delicadamente e o príncipe se virou até imitá-lo na posição. Agora eles estavam frente a frente, se entreolhando. — Feche os olhos.

O príncipe o fez. E longos segundos de espera o levaram a entender ao que Jisung se referia. Por causa daquele toque, alguma coisa dentro dele se despedaçou em mil pedaços e se refez numa configuração totalmente diferente. Ele ouviu um retinir brando no fundo de sua mente e o seu sangue fluiu vibrante, cheio de uma energia que não vinha dele. Era como se onde seu corpo tocava a terra tremesse e como se cada folha de cada árvore estivesse roçando sua pele. Cada centímetro daquela floresta era ele e cada órgão seu era a floresta. E esta pulsava _viva_ , sonora e retumbante.

Era uma sensação indescritível. 

— É assim como você se sente? — o príncipe perguntou pasmo, a voz miúda por medo de atrapalhar aquele sentimento que percorria o ar à sua volta.

— Sim. É incrível, não acha?

Chan abriu um pouco os olhos e aproveitou que Jisung não tinha aberto os dele para admirá-lo a uma curta distância. Notou o sutil sorriso nele e ficou encantado em como alguém como ele existia. Era extraordinário que Jisung tivesse esse poder de sentir uma profunda conexão com algo tão belo como a natureza. Não era à toa que ele estava sensível e pronto para atacar quem fizesse mal a ela.

Chan colocou a mão sobre a que estava em seu rosto e inspirou, saboreando o calor que vinha dela e o amarrava com cordas imaginárias. 

— Você pode relaxar. Ela não vai fazer mal algum — Jisung balbuciou e pelo jeito como a voz saiu arrastada, ele devia estar a ponto de adormecer. 

Chan não soube muito bem ao que o mago se referia desta vez, mas fez o possível para ficar relaxado. Ceder ao cansaço era bastante fácil quando o que tinha feito o dia inteiro foi exaurir sua força numa longa caminhada. Ainda menos descomplicado era se deixar levar pelo formigamento que vinha devagar por todo o seu corpo, efeito da saborosa sidra. A relutância ia embora a cada sopro e o convite daquela voz que cantava no fundo da sua mente desmanchou todas as barreiras que ainda podiam estar lá.

Longe dali, a floresta irrompia. As flores que antes eram apenas botões, desabrocham e se espreguiçam, desgrudando as pétalas encolhidas até esticá-las em diversos formatos. Elas abriam em cachos, em leques, em agulhas, em cachopas. Se desdobram e se mostram, exalando perfumes únicos, envolventes e todos muito convidativos. Os vaga-lumes brilhavam intensamente, sobrevoando a floresta e enchendo o ar com sua presença. Eram centenas, eram milhares, eram inúmeros e eles viajavam por cada centímetro como minúsculos dentes-de-leão soprados por alguém.

Lá no céu, a lua, intacta e imponente, assistia ao espetáculo e cada criatura mágica se voltava para ela, agradecidas. O Florescimento era o momento mais mágico para todos naquela floresta e isso era evidente na forma como até mesmo os animais se aquietaram, deslumbrados. Era impossível não se conter diante de tantas maravilhas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

E ele se estendeu por toda a madrugada até a manhã seguinte, quando a lua deu lugar ao majestoso sol que fez derramar sua luz dourada por toda a natureza. As árvores o receberam com louvor, o verde de suas folhas vibrando viçoso e as suas flores com uma explosão de cores. Os animais saíram de suas tocas e foram um a um ao encontro de seus pares como numa dança perfeitamente sincronizada.

Enquanto isso, o príncipe e o mago ainda dormiam no chão, com a diferença de que tinham se aproximado tanto que agora tinham as testas coladas. Provavelmente tinham encurtado a distância durante o sono, imersos que estavam naquela experiência incomparável do Florescimento. Chan foi o primeiro a acordar, a luz do sol o impedindo de permanecer desacordado por mais tempo. Ele sentiu o braço dormente e demorou a perceber que isso era porque Jisung tinha a cabeça apoiada nele, como num travesseiro.

Chan tentou ao máximo não se mexer muito para não despertar o mago, mas remover o braço se tornou uma tarefa impossível de se realizar sem causar ao menos uma comoção. E assim que tocou no rosto de Jisung para tentar guiar a cabeça dele para o chão, o viu resmungar e, por puro reflexo, se retraiu confuso e assustado, não querendo que Jisung ficasse zangado com ele por causa da proximidade.

O mago da floresta, contudo, ergueu-se num gesto automático sem abrir os olhos, a cabeça caindo para frente enquanto ele cruzava as pernas abaixo de si. Atrás dele, Chan respirou aliviado, o coração batendo forte. O príncipe então se deitou de barriga para cima e encarou o céu incrivelmente azul, sentindo algo macio pousar em seu pescoço. Ao levar a mão, percebeu que se tratava de uma bolinha peluda e, ao se sentar, curioso, notou que ao seu redor o capim estava cheio daqueles tufos. 

— São as flores — Jisung comentou durante um bocejo como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos de Chan. — Você vai ver um monte daqui para frente — sorriu, os olhos semiabertos. 

Eles se sentaram em torno da fogueira apagada para comer pão e beber do néctar adocicado antes de arrumarem os pertences de volta no cavalo. 

— Seus pés estão bons para caminhar? — Jisung perguntou preocupado.

— Sim. Para onde estamos indo? 

— Vamos fazer o caminho de volta e fazer algumas paradas nele — disse ao acariciar o pelo do cavalo. — Vai ser menos cansativo dessa vez, eu prometo. Você não vai nem sentir o tempo passar. 

E Chan não tinha dúvida disso, pois assim que eles entraram na floresta, ele foi arrebatado pela cena que viu: inúmeras árvores floridas por toda a parte, uma mais exuberante que a outra. Era de tirar o fôlego, ele não sabia para onde olhar primeiro, embasbacado pela beleza de outro mundo. Era como acordar num sonho fantástico em que tudo era feito apenas do melhor material existente no universo. 

Os pássaros cantavam alegres e cheios de energia. Voavam de um galho a outro e dançavam, rodopiavam, fazendo as pétalas caírem delicadamente pelo chão. Várias trepadeiras faziam caminhos sinuosos pelos troncos das árvores e caíam dos galhos mais grossos e altos, criando cortinas que eles precisavam afastar com as mãos para poder prosseguir. Como aquilo tudo tinha acontecido da noite para o dia? Era inacreditável.

Jisung parava cada vez que encontrava um pedaço de rocha de ametista enfiado no chão. Ele se ajoelhava em frente a ele, deixando alguns biscoitos e derramando néctar numa cumbuca feita de madeira que jazia ao lado da pedra. Uma reverência e uma porção de palavras depois e Jisung se levantava contente e satisfeito, prosseguindo a viagem. 

— O que você está dizendo à pedra? — Chan perguntou lá pela quarta vez em que deixaram um bosque diferente para trás. Ele ficou impressionado com a quantidade limitada de conhecimento que tinha em relação à natureza, pois eles já tinham atravessado vários lugares e só soube nomear três plantas que já tinha visto no palácio. 

— Estou agradecendo pelo bom Florescimento. Posso até ter feito o meu trabalho, mas é a Floresta que vive esse momento. E estou muito feliz que tudo tenha dado certo. 

O bosque de flamboyants era a última parada e Jisung esvaziava a sacola de biscoitos amanteigados enquanto Chan sorvia a imensidão do vermelho e do laranja que os cercava. Aquelas árvores eram imensas e largas, tão vibrantes e bonitas. Certamente serviam como o último ato daquele espetáculo inigualável.

— Você está com calor? — Jisung perguntou depois de finalizar seu último ritual.

— Demais — admitiu ao abanar o tecido da túnica. — Mas não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem.

— Não é por isso que estou perguntando — Jisung apontou para uma região atrás do príncipe e este acompanhou a linha, encontrando uma cachoeira. — Gostaria de nadar?

A água estava _muito_ gelada. E absurdamente deliciosa. Chan mergulhou com muito gosto ao se livrar das roupas e deixar apenas o calção que vestia por baixo delas. Emergiu apenas para resfolegar, o choque térmico o deixando tonto e maravilhado. A água que caía atrás dele respingou em suas costas e ele viu quando Jisung pulou ao seu lado, criando ondas que o carregaram pelo lago.

Eles riram assim que se olharam, jogando água um no outro enquanto se divertiam. Eles nadaram, sempre perto da cachoeira e ficaram até debaixo dela para senti-la pressionar os ombros com sua força. Quando cansaram, eles subiram sobre as pedras na margem e ficaram sentados sobre elas, observando a água de cor azul ciano.

— Você nunca deve se cansar disso, não é? — Chan perguntou olhando para as árvores que se entrelaçavam e para a forma como a cachoeira arrebentava nas pedras.

Jisung sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados. Era uma pergunta retórica, ele sabia, mas não resistiu a refletir sobre a profundidade dela. Afinal, como ele podia se entediar de algo que fazia parte dele como se fosse uma parte do seu corpo? Como podia deixar de ver beleza naquele lugar tão surpreendente e cheio de encantos? Ele olhava para a água limpa, para o tronco de uma árvore, para os amarílis plantados do outro lado e sentia uma certeza irrevogável do quanto aquilo fazia sua vida toda valer a pena. 

Só que, de uma hora para outra nos últimos dias, essa certeza vinha se desfazendo e perdendo um pouco a força, como se ela já não fosse mais o bastante. E, ao desviar o olhar para o príncipe, Jisung foi acometido por uma velha sensação que há muito tinha esquecido de sentir. Uma que viveu sob sua pele quando presenciou o Florescimento pela primeira vez, quando observou as criaturas formando pares e reparou que era o único a não ter a mesma experiência que os demais. 

A princípio, não a tinha entendido muito bem, pois não fazia sentido nenhum para ele dentro daquele universo possível em que vivia e, após ter passado por tantos Florescimentos, começou a fingir que ela era apenas um inseto inconveniente. Havia muitas coisas com que se preocupar para dar atenção àquela necessidade desconhecida dentro dele. Contudo, agora que ela estava de volta, não era possível ignorar. Ela não era mais como um mosquito que podia afastar com o abanar das mãos e muito menos fechar os olhos para não ver. Ela estava nele, martelando seu peito, poderosa como o rugido de uma fera e imponente como uma gigante sequoia. 

Aos poucos, o sorriso do mago da floresta foi sumindo e dando lugar àquela emoção diferente, uma bastante discrepante da alegria que estava nele há pouco. Era triste, pesada, séria e foi o carregando como água que leva uma folha seca até que ela fique presa entre os seixos e se desmanche ao sabor do tempo.

— Jisung? — Chan chamou-o apreensivo, provavelmente notando a visível mudança de energia. 

O mago da floresta engoliu em seco.

— Acho melhor voltarmos — ele disse e escorregou até o chão, recolhendo as roupas secas para vesti-las o mais rápido possível.

↭

Durante o caminho, o silêncio reinava. Havia uma tensão mal resolvida, iniciada por aquele momento na cachoeira, quando ambos se deram conta de algo que estava mexendo com eles. Jisung se tornou bastante cauteloso e introvertido desde então, o medo o deixando muito atento ao próprio comportamento. Era difícil se esquecer do nascimento das heras e do que elas tinham feito. Ele não queria ver aquilo de novo e muito menos se deparar com algo ainda pior.

E seria um ótimo plano tentar se resguardar para acalmar um peito em chamas, mas Jisung não devia subestimar sua companhia que já estava inquieta e prestes a resolver aquele conflito latente.

— Jisung… — Chan chamou ao cessar os passos, obrigando o mago a fazer o mesmo. — Eu fiz algo de errado?

Chan foi ensinado desde criança por seus professores que o dever de um monarca era sanar as dificuldades das relações com as pessoas. Ele tinha de ser o primeiro a estar disposto a resolver um problema, a estancar a ferida para que ela não ficasse profunda e criasse mágoa. Um reino não era nada sem as pessoas que viviam nele e um rei jamais seria respeitado se não soubesse lidar com elas. Mal entendidos poderiam causar guerras se não pudessem ser extirpados pela raiz. 

O jovem príncipe sempre esteve atento a essa lição, pois adorava interagir com os demais e sentia necessidade de fazer com que todos à sua volta se sentissem bem. Devido a essa própria vontade, ele ficou muito receptivo a tentar conversar, perdoar, ceder e procurar alternativas cada vez que algo perturbava seu relacionamento com alguém. Se sentia mal cada vez que percebia mudanças e se tornou muito natural para ele ser aquele que tinha a iniciativa de tocar no assunto que incomodava.

Com Jisung, e especialmente com ele, Chan sentia uma força maior impelindo-o a fazer alguma coisa a respeito daquilo que percebia como errado entre eles. Doía perceber aquela sutil interferência que os fez ficar distantes de repente e era ainda mais insuportável interpretar aquele comportamento do outro como sendo de propósito. Até porque… que motivos o mago teria para agir daquele jeito? Para evitá-lo? Para não mais sorrir? Tinha de intervir para resolver aquilo ou jamais se perdoaria. 

— Você não fez nada de errado — o mago disse ao unir as sobrancelhas. — Por que a pergunta?

— Não precisa mentir pra mim, Jisung — pediu. — Eu sei que devo ter dito algo de errado na cachoeira. Só… gostaria de saber o que é para não te chatear de novo.

Jisung piscou várias vezes e olhou em volta, sem saber o que fazer. Seu peito ardeu novamente e aquela queimação apertou seu coração de um jeito cruel. Ele tentou afrouxar as amarras, mas seu esforço sequer fez cócegas nas cordas.

— Não tem nada a ver com você — disse cuidadosamente e esperava sinceramente que fosse suficiente como explicação.

Aparentemente, Chan não estava satisfeito. 

— Você pode me dizer o que é — insistiu. — Quero saber quando eu fizer algo que te incomoda. Não quero que fique estranho de repente, como acabou de ficar. Estou me sentindo péssimo pensando que talvez você esteja me odiando por algum motivo… — admitiu numa meia voz.

 _É exatamente o contrário disso_ , Jisung pensou. 

O mago concluiu rapidamente que ver Chan daquela maneira partia seu coração. Não queria que o príncipe o entendesse mal, principalmente quando ele fazia questão de compreender a situação para que não ficasse nada sem ser esclarecido. Optou, portanto, ser honesto com ele para que assim ele não assumisse sozinho a responsabilidade. 

— É que eu estou tentando não me apegar a você — confessou. — Nós somos diferentes e você logo vai precisar voltar para sua casa. Estou só tentando diminuir o estrago que isso vai fazer em mim. 

Chan ficou parado, os lábios entreabertos, mas ele não proferiu uma palavra. Não conseguiu. Ele esperava por qualquer coisa, menos ouvir aquilo. Jisung achou melhor assim, pois era provável que o príncipe considerava aquela situação absurda. Talvez estivesse tentando encontrar palavras gentis para dizer sua recusa, mas o mago não queria ouvi-las e por isso tratou de fazer uma nova escolha.

— Foi estupidez minha eu achar que seria uma ideia melhor deixar que você ficasse comigo… Minho e Hyunjin têm toda a razão, como sempre. Eu acho que você deveria ficar com algum deles enquanto recupera sua memória.

— Jisung, não… — Chan tentou repreendê-lo.

— Vem, estamos perto de uma das entradas de onde Hyunjin vive e acredito que será melhor para você estar com um mago buscador. Era a decisão mais lógica desde o início — disse apressadamente ao prosseguir o caminho. — _Ele_ vai poder te ajudar. Eu estou só te atrasando.

Chan apertou o passo atrás de Jisung.

— Jisung, não precisa ser assim. Eu prometo que posso… eu… — os argumentos não vieram ao seu auxílio. Nada parecia bom o suficiente. O que ele poderia dizer a Jisung para que ele mudasse de ideia? Como resolver aquela situação em que nunca se encontrou antes? 

— Eu preciso cuidar do Florescimento — o mago disse categoricamente. — E você… não deve ficar comigo. Vai ser melhor assim. Eu sinto muito se acabei te decepcionando. 

— Você não me decepcionou. Jisung, _por favor_ , me escute…

— Espere aqui — pediu ao seguir em frente, na direção de uma gruta. 

Chan observou o mago sumir pela caverna e voltar minutos depois com Hyunjin atrás dele. 

— Eu vou cuidar do seu cavalo — Jisung prometeu ao remover uma sacola de pano e entregá-la a Chan. — Aqui tem algumas coisas para você, caso você sinta fome, sede ou queira fazer um chá para ajudá-lo a dormir. Hyunjin vai cuidar bem de você. Eu só recomendo ser paciente. Ele tende a ser um pouco intransigente. 

— Jisung… — murmurou ao segurar a sacola, olhando com desalento para o conteúdo dela. 

O mago da floresta hesitou e pareceu que ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa ou entregar algo a Chan, mas ele recuou no último segundo e deu as costas depois de acenar para o amigo e para o jovem príncipe, sumindo de vista ao retornar pelo caminho de onde vieram.

Chan, sem outra alternativa, se aproximou de Hyunjin que estava com os braços cruzados aguardando-o. 

— Olá — cumprimentou-o sem jeito, se encolhendo diante do olhar afiado do mago que cintilou em um tom violeta antes de ir para o azul e por fim se assentar no castanho. 

— Vamos, entre — suspirou e entrou na caverna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> então gente  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/d3ee398467eb8a3e523b5e4185e502c3/74f17161a1e61c57-87/s540x810/7530a15f40b33298c80c66b53d0b59f2bb2d8166.jpg <3
> 
> é isso por hoje ;;   
> obrigada por aparecerem por aqui e boa semana para todos nós <3


End file.
